Love & Passion Never Dies
by chaka1967
Summary: HHH is a man who had it all, very prominent surgeon, loving wife, and beautiful children. Will his ambitions to become Medical Chief of Staff and a surprise from his past cost him everything? HHH/Pilar…Supporting Characters: Nikki Bella, Randy Orton, Shawn Michaels, and Sable. Mention of Roman Reigns.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional and for entertainment only.

**_Picking Up the Pieces…_**

Pilar Helmsley sat at her kitchen table holding a picture and stared out to the living room area. She sighed and thought of the day it was taken, the happiest day of her life, the day she married the man of her dreams, Dr. Hunter Helmsley. At that time she was a young intern and he was an established surgeon. They had so many dreams and plans of what their life together would be like. She sighed again to herself and wiped the single tear that fell down her cheek. Never did she think eight years later she would be where she is, newly divorced from Hunter and two small children wanting to know why daddy is gone.

She stood up and turned the picture face down. As she walked into the living room, she stopped and looked around the space, everywhere she looked, she saw memories of her family, when they were happy. It made her stomach hurt just thinking about all the holidays and birthdays that were celebrated just in that room. She thought about just moving away and making a fresh start, somewhere she and Hunter have never been, but she just couldn't bring herself to take away the only home her children have known. She also thought of both sets of grandparents, they were getting older and would be devastated if they couldn't see their grandchildren on a regular bases.

Pilar was pulled from her lingering thoughts by a tugging at her leg. She looked down to see the smiling face of her daughter Lily. The four year old was a spitting image of Pilar, with long dark brown curls and dimples, but she did have Hunter's eyes. "Mommy…Mommy…Mommy…When daddy coming?" Lily couldn't wait to see Hunter, she was his little princess.

Pilar reached down and lifted the little girl. "He will be here baby. Why don't you get your dollies and your brother?" Pilar kissed the little girl and put her down. She watched her child skip upstairs. It broke Pilar's heart to see her little girl miss her daddy so much. Lily didn't sleep much the night before, she was too excited for today, seeing her daddy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outside…<em>**

Hunter sat outside of his old home inside of his black Cadillac Escalade, he hated not being with Pilar and he especially hated not seeing his children. He too had been thinking of the day he and Pilar got married. _"How did we get here...? You know how, but you can't fix it, now can you?"_ His mind wandered more, it went to the times he and Pilar would make love until they heard little footsteps running down the hallway to get to their bedroom. All the times she would listen to his every dream, she knew him inside and out. She was his lover, best friend, wife, and mother of his children, but that was gone now. He closed his eyes trying to get his thoughts off of the past. After several minutes, he finally walked to the door, he shook his head in frustration as he rang the doorbell. This was his home, or use to be. Pilar changed all the locks the day Hunter moved out.

* * *

><p>Pilar practically was knocked off her feet as Lily came running down the stairs to answer the door. "<strong>Lily Elizabeth Helmsley<strong>! What do you think you are doing!" Lily looked up to her mother with the same look in her eyes that Hunter would have when he did something wrong. "Sorry mommy…DADDY…I saw his truck."

Pilar shook her head and tried not to laugh at her excited daughter. "I don't care…Adults answer the door. Right?" Lily smiled cloyingly at her mother. "Yessss…the door mommy."

Pilar answered the door, and both she and Hunter stared at one another. That undeniable feeling of wanting each other coursed through their bodies, it was like an invisible force, their other half to their hearts needing to be put back together as a whole. Both wanted to say something to one another, but Lily immediately went up to Hunter and reached up her arms. "DADDDYYY"

Hunter picked her up and held her tight as Lily's small arms wrapped around his neck. "Hey Tata tot."

"I missed you daddy…" Lily squealed. Pilar stepped back as Hunter walked inside. All she could do was smile at her daughter. Hunter walked inside to the living room, he looked around searching for his son. "Where is Liam?"

"I'll get him." Pilar knew her son was taking the divorce the hardest, he just wanted his parents back together. She went to the one place Liam has been hanging out at, Hunter's study. She frowned as she saw him sitting inside the window still. "Hey papi…Your father is here for you and Lily." Pilar tried to soften his demeanor.

Liam slowly faced Pilar. "Are you coming with Lils and me?"

Pilar sat next to him and pulled him on her lap. "Not this time, but daddy has something special planned for you and Lily."

"I want you to come…I-I want daddy to come home." Liam whimpered.

"Baby, I know…But daddy and I are…divorced now. You remember, we both explained that to you." Pilar cupped his small face, and kissed him on the forehead. Liam looked more like Hunter, blonde ringlets and those honey brown eyes. He did have his mother's dimples.

Liam snuggled into his mother. "I wish things where like before."

"I know, but things are going to be even better than before…I promise…I love you baby boy."

Liam whimpered a little more before hopping down, he held Pilar's hand as they walked into the living room. Liam looked at Hunter with sad eyes, but then ran into Hunter's open arms. He put his head on Hunter's shoulder. "Hey big boy."

Pilar came behind Liam and rubbed his back. "You will have a great time. You and daddy can pick out…" She stopped and scratched her head playfully. "Pick out what you want for your birthday. That is if you want something, I think you mentioned a red toy Ferrari…What else would a boy turning seven want?" Pilar tickled his sides, and Liam couldn't hold back his laughter.

Hunter looked over his son's head and mouthed thank you to Pilar. Pilar couldn't hold his gaze, she immediately started picking up the children's things to walk them out. "You guys should get going."

Hunter put down his son. "You guys get the rest of your things. I need to speak to mommy." The two little ones went back upstairs, hoping things would change. "Thank you, I know he is having a tough time. How are you doing?" Hunter tried to make eye contact with Pilar.

Pilar kept fidgeting with the kid's things as she talked. "I'm fine. Make sure Lily wears her coat, and make sure Liam wears his hat." She handed Hunter their coats and hats.

"I know." Hunter made a point to hold her hands as she handed the coats and hats to him. "Maybe we can plan Liam's birthday party together? I would like to be here the morning of his birthday, you know...to make our traditional birthday pancakes."

Pilar snatched her hands away, she wanted so badly to tell him no and that he didn't deserve to be in her home after what he did. "Fine, but this will be the last year for both of them having you cook their birthday breakfast. They will never get use to us being divorced."

"They are my kids too, and this our home." Hunter said in an upset tone.

"No…This is my home, you lost that right…Remember Chief of Staff…Forget it…I'm not doing this. Just take the kids. I'm on call this weekend, so I may be a little late picking them up."

Hunter sighed, he knew his actions has caused this. "How can I forget…but you and the kids." He was cut off by Lily and Liam running to him.

Pilar kissed each of her children. "You two be good for daddy, and I will see you Sunday night." Both children hugged her around her neck. Lily kissed her mother's nose. "If you lonely, come see us." She turned and reached up for Hunter. Pilar smiled trying not to cry. "You two go…Have fun and don't worry about me. Okay?"

Hunter watched his ex-wife, he wanted to say something, but the time was not right, things were still too raw. "Okay, and don't worry, if you get called in, I'll keep them for as long as you need."

Pilar watched and waved as the escalade drove off. She closed the door and leaned against, she felt the familiar hot tears start to sting her eyes. Every time she saw Hunter, all of the memories came flooding back. The pain in her heart seem to hurt worse than the day before.

* * *

><p><strong><em>An hour later…<em>**

Pilar had tried to busy herself, if ever she wanted a baby to be born, it was today. She loved her job of being an ob/gyn, it gave her joy to help bring a new life into the world, but the job could also be a curse at times. She had to report to her now ex-husband, he was the medical chief of staff at the hospital where she worked.

She was about to make her third cup of coffee as the doorbell rang. She looked at the clock and it was 5:00 pm. When she opened the door, she laughed and cried.

The woman standing at the door pulled Pilar into a hug. "I figured you needed me."

Pilar whimpered. "It hurts so much."

"I know sis, but that is why I am here, and with wine." Nikki laughed as she walked inside pulling Pilar by the arm.

Pilar gave a half smile through her tears. "You know me too well. Unfortunately, no wine for me, I'm on call."

Nikki set the wine down on the coffee table and made her sister sit down. "Sucks…I wanted to get you drunk so you could forget about that asshole."

Pilar cocked her eyebrow. "Nikki…Stop."

"What? He is an asshole, I will never forgive him for what he did."

"He is the father of my children."

"And, he is an asshole. Plus, he wasn't thinking about them or you when he did what he did."

"Yeah Nikki, I know." Pilar had a look of hurt.

Nikki sighed knowing she can't hold her tongue. "Sorry, but he had a beautiful wife, beautiful kids, wonderful home, and great job and it wasn't enough."

"It wasn't us, it was his ambitions. I knew that Hunter wanted to be chief of staff, I just never knew he could do what he did to get it. Maybe I should have…" Pilar trailed off.

"You did everything for him and he shit on it, for what…a position he would have eventually got...? He just wanted it now, and it cost him you."

Pilar sniffled. "I don't want to talk about it. What Hunter and I had is gone. He has his golden job and he will continue to do what he wants until he has become CEO of the hospital."

Nikki shook her head. She was the first one to be happy for her sister when she married Hunter, but she can't stand that he has broken her heart. "Don't worry, you will be happy again…And that doesn't include Hunter...You will find love again, and this time it will be with someone who deserves your love."

"I am done with men. I have my kids to think about." Pilar wiped her face of the tears that seemed to keep falling down.

"You are still so young…Don't you miss…SEX…"

Pilar had to laugh. "Everything is not about sex. Besides, I can't even think about that without…"

"UGH! Stop it. I know you and Hunter were rabbits, you couldn't get enough of him." Nikki was right about her sister and Hunter, they were still like newlyweds, and she was surprised she didn't have more nieces and nephews.

"You are hopeless…. Those feelings just don't magically go away."" Pilar had to admit to herself that she indeed missed sex, but she missed how Hunter would please her…how they would please each other. Pilar blushed. "Let's talk about something else before you get me…"

"I knew it. You haven't had any good loving since he left. That is a long damn time." Nikki smirked.

"Stop talking about my hus…" Pilar tried to hold back her tears.

Nikki pulled her sister into a hug and comforted her. "I'm sorry, me and my big mouth. You will get through this, and I will be right here with you." Nikki was determined that Hunter will never weasel his way back into her sister's heart. But will faith have a different plan?

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC…Thank you for reading…This is a new story, so your reviews are needed to determine if it is a go or flop…What did Hunter do to destroy his marriage…How will Pilar and Hunter work together….Will they find their way back to each other…Next chapter, if you all like the story, will be a big surprise coming into Hunter's life…Again thank you…<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional and for entertainment only.

**_Monday Morning…_**

Pilar ran through the lobby of Massachusetts General Hospital trying to catch the elevator. She had a wild morning with the kids, Lily was insistent on wearing her pink tutee and tiara, after a half hour of pleading, Pilar was able to dress her in something suitable for pre-school. Mornings like these she wished Hunter were there to help her with the morning chaos of lunches and getting the kids out of the door.

Pilar gave a sigh of relief as she entered the elevator. She started to lean against the railing and close her eyes, they snapped opened as the two people she didn't want to see entered the elevator, it was Hunter and one of the hospital's board members, Sable Mero. She started to leave the elevator, but Hunter pushed the button for their designated floor. Pilar wanted to scream, but bit her tongue.

Sable turned to Pilar and smirked. "Good Morning, or maybe not so much."

Hunter cleared his throat and flashed Sable a glare. "Good Morning, Pilar."

"Good Morning." Pilar tried her hardest to sound polite.

Sable made sure to inch closer to Hunter, her goal was to rub this into Pilar's face. "Pilar, I have to commend you on having such well-behaved children, the four of us had a great time this past weekend. I don't know how you do it all, I mean…single mom and working full time."

Hunter leaned over to Sable and whispered in her ear. "That's enough."

Pilar felt her temperature rise. "No Hunter, let Ms. Mero continue to talk about "our" children and how I am so the wonder woman of this hospital."

"All I was trying to say, is that it must be so hard raising children on your own. It is refreshing to see a working mother keeping it together. I mean most women would have crumbled after losing their husband." Sable smirked devilishly.

"Now you listen to me you no good witch…I have to work for you, but I don't have to take your crap." The elevator stopped and the doors opened, Pilar started to walk out, but turned quickly back to Sable. "And don't ever bring up my kids to me again!"

Sable looked at Pilar with a snarky expression and hand on her hip. "You will not talk to me that way, unless you want me to fire your ass. Besides, **I** have the best Helmsley standing right beside **me**."

Hunter lightly pulled Sable back. "Do not talk to her that way."

Sable gave Hunter an annoyed look. "She will either learn to deal with you and I, or I will have her terminated, Mr. Chief of Staff."

Hunter put his temper in check and spoke in a low voice as he yanked Sable's arm. "There is no you and I, we had sex and we both got what we wanted."

Sable moved very close to Hunter and stroked his chest. "If you want to be CEO someday, you will rethink about what you are to me. Remember I am a board member here, and I have the power to make you or break you."

Hunter closed his eyes thinking that he had to get through to her, but now was not the time, he had to straighten things out with Pilar. "We will talk later, I have a meeting to get to."

Sable arched her eyebrow. "Just make sure to call me later."

Hunter made sure to let the elevator doors close, and he then quickly followed behind Pilar as she briskly walked down the hallway, headed to her office.

"Wait…Will you wait please." Hunter lightly pulled at Pilar's shoulder to get her to face him.

Pilar was red in the face. "We need to talk…And don't touch me." Pilar arrived at her office and flung her office door open, Hunter was one step behind her and slammed the door shut.

Pilar quickly turned around to face Hunter. **"I DON'T WANT THAT WOMAN AROUND MY CHILDREN!"**

Hunter threw up his hands. "You need to calm down, she was trying to bait you…The kids only saw her once this weekend, she stopped by with paperwork for me to look at." Hunter rubbed his temples. "I am trying to help you keep your job."

Pilar squinted her eyes. **"Did you make that agreement during your pillow talk with her?"**

Hunter looked sheepishly at Pilar. "That's not fair."

Pilar was desperately trying to fight back her tears. **"NOT FAIR…NOT FAIR…I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S NOT FAIR…YOU FUCKING THAT BITCH…THAT'S NOT FAIR."** Pilar finally broke down and put her hands over her face and sobbed.

Hunter swallowed hard and pulled her into his chest. "It was just sex…It didn't mean anything…You are everything to me…You are my heart…It was for…"

Pilar felt herself slowly giving into him, but she quickly remembered what he did to her and their family. She pushed him in the chest hard, he barely moved, so she pushed him harder as the tears steadily flowed down her face. **"IT WAS FOR WHAT…THIS DAMN PROMOTION…YOU SACRIFICED EVERYTHING!'**

Hunter stood tall as he tried to wipe her tears. "Baby, It doesn't have to be like this…We can put this behind us…I love…"

**"****Oh stop with the baby bullshit."** Pilar was so mad that she began pointing and pushing her right index finger into Hunter's chest as she spoke.** "Love should have kept your ass from fucking her…This promotion met more to you than me or our kids!" **

Hunter ran his hand over his cropped hair as he felt the frustration creep though his veins. **"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO…LET THAT LITTLE PRICK DEREK SHEPPARD BEAT ME OUT…I HAVE WORKED MY FUCKING ASS OFF AT THIS HOSPITAL…I EARNED THIS JOB…I DID IT FOR OUR FUTURE!"**

Pilar was livid. "**OUR FUTURE…YOU DID IT FOR YOURSELF…YOU HAVE OBESSED OVER BEATING OUT DEREK EVER SINCE YOU HEARD HE WAS TRANSFERRING HERE FROM SEATTLE…WELL CONGRULATIONS, YOU WON…BUT WHAT DID YOU WIN…YOU WHORED YOURSELF OUT AND DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES…WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MAN I MARRIED!"**

Hunter started to pace in front of her. **"I AM THE SAME S.O.B THAT I WAS WHEN WE MET…I NEVER LET ANYONE BEAT ME OUT OF SOMETHING THAT I KNOW IS MINE…I HAVE SAVED MORE LIVES HERE THEN THE ENTIRE STAFF COMBINED TOGETHER…THIS JOB BELONGED TO ME…I WOULD RATHER SLIT MY WRIST THEN REPORT TO THAT LITTLE BASTARD, DEREK!"**

Pilar looked on in horror as she shook her head from side to side. **"The man I fell in love with would never intentionally hurt me, but you did just that."** Pilar stepped into Hunter's face. **"I had that women in our home, served her dinner. I knew the moment she stepped foot into our home she was evil, but I sucked it up for you…And what did you do?** **You slept with her and you weren't even going to tell me. I had to find out from her disgusting sex letter detailing everything that you two did.**"

Hunter becoming desperate to get Pilar to understand. He slowly brought his hands to Pilar's face and held it tight. "It didn't mean anything, that letter was exaggerated. Sweetheart, we can fix this, I love you so much. Please…"

Pilar looked into his eyes trying to search for the truth. "You hurt me…You broke our vows…I-I…."

Hunter stopped her by capturing her lips into a kiss, it was rough and needing. They both moaned as their bodies slowly molded together.

Hunter quickly backed her into the wall as his hands tugged at her blouse, gaining access to her neck and breasts. His heart was racing and he could feel Pilar's doing the same.

Pilar wrapped her arms around his neck, the kiss was becoming passionate as their tongues intertwined. "I want you…I need you." Hunter mumbled on her lips.

Pilar could feel his cock becoming erect, she desperately tugged and fumbled to unbuckle his pants as she felt a surge of heat within her womanhood.

Suddenly the phone rang, and that seem to snap Pilar back to reality. She tried to break free, but Hunter's hands slowly reached down to the hem of her skirt and caressed the back of her thighs. "Don't answer it." Hunter moaned on her neck.

It wasn't met to be as the phone continued to ring. Pilar pushed Hunter back. "It could be an emergency."

Hunter reluctantly let her go, he was frustrated. He has never wanted her more. He sighed heavily as he watched her talk on the telephone.

Pilar hung up and fixed her skirt and blouse. She too was flushed in the face and extremely heated, she could feel the warmth and needing in her womanhood, she hated herself for wanting him so much. Her mind was spinning with thoughts of nothing being resolved between them, and the last thing they needed was to complicate things with having sex together. "You can stay, my nurse said Randy is waiting to see us."

Hunter frowned as he adjusted his pants. "I want for us to see each other later, you miss me as much as I miss you."

Pilar shook her head. "No…This was a mistake." She looked away from Hunter.

He placed his hot hands on her waist. "It was not a mistake…The mistake is us being apart!"

"Hey Guys!" Randy was tired of waiting so he decided to just walk in, and both Hunter and Pilar jumped at the sudden intrusion.

"Your timing sucks Orton." Hunter said in an irritated tone.

Pilar ignored Hunter's rudeness and hugged Randy. "I'm glad you made it, but you should have called us, we could have picked you up from the airport."

Randy held her a little longer than Hunter liked. "Ah…Did you forget who asked you to come here, Orton."

Randy laughed, but then gave Hunter a hug. "No…I gave up a cushy practice in San Francisco because you needed me here to help have your back. So what is with the attitude?"

"I don't have an attitude, you are interrupting something that is important."

Randy smirked. "You two can save that until you get home." Randy looking directly at Hunter's crotch.

"Oh, fuck you Orton." Hunter buttoned his suit jacket to cover the obvious bulge.

Pilar smiled. "You weren't interrupting. We are both happy you are here."

"So, am I staying with you guys or are you going to make me get a hotel room." Randy sat on the couch.

Pilar and Hunter looked at each. Pilar finally spoke up. "I guess Hunter didn't fill you in, we are divorced now. But you are welcome to stay with me and the kids."

Hunter practically snapped his neck when he turned to Pilar. "No! That is not necessary, I had the hospital take care of Randy's accommodations." Hunter could feel Pilar staring at him, but he didn't care, he knew his friend Randy could be a real hound dog around the ladies.

Randy frowned at Hunter, he couldn't believe Hunter didn't tell him about the divorce. "I can't believe you two aren't together anymore. So that makes beautiful a free woman."

Pilar smiled as she blushed. "You are something else Dr. Orton. I need to see patients. You two stay. Randy, I will talk to you later."

Randy made sure Pilar left before he turned his attention back to Hunter. "What did you do? And how did you let her go?"

Hunter stepped into Randy's face. "This is temporary, so don't get any ideas."

Randy shook his head. "I'm just concerned for my friends. But, you still need to tell me what the hell I have just got myself into."

Hunter relaxed a little. "Pilar and I had a misunderstanding, we will work it out."

Randy scratched his head. "You are in denial…You are divorced, that is more than a little misunderstanding."

Hunter rubbed the back of his head. "I messed up, let's just leave it at that."

"No…You must have fucked up royally. I hope that piece of ass was worth it. Because you have lost the best thing that has ever happened to your selfish ass."

"Don't worry about what is going on between me and **my** wife, we will fix it. Let me show you around." Hunter walked out of the office. He knew Randy was a good surgeon, but he was not going to put up with him trying to get into his wife's pants.

Randy watched his friend walk away, he knew Hunter was in trouble and denial, he hoped he could help, and he hoped he could control his natural urges, which is to always help a lady in distress.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC…Thank you for reading…This is a new story, so your reviews are needed to determine if it is a go or flop…If you have any suggestions, send me a PM...Does Hunter really have control of the situation between him and Sable…Will Randy be a factor….Will Hunter and Pilar give into their feelings...Next chapter, if you all like the story, will be a big surprise coming into Hunter's life…Again thank you…<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional and for entertainment only.

**_Some Hours Later in Hunter's Office…._**

Hunter walked into his office, he had just finished showing Randy around the hospital and introduced him to his new colleagues. Hunter was still annoyed at being interrupted during his talk with Pilar, he just knew Pilar and he could have made steps towards getting back together. He sat down and reached into his suit jacket for his cell, he began to hit the speed dial to call Pilar. As the call was going through, his mind flashed back to earlier with him having Pilar against the wall, he was becoming aroused as he groaned. The call went straight to voice mail. "Dammit" Hunter pressed the end button in frustration.

Sable leaned against the door frame. "Need me to help you work out that frustration?"

Hunter stood up as he adjusted himself, and then rolled his eyes. "Don't you knock?"

Sable seductively walked inside and shut the door. "Why would I do that? We have no secrets. Right?"

Hunter was slowly reaching his breaking point with Sable. "We need to talk."

Sable stood in front of him and began to play with his tie. "Mm…I don't think you want to talk…I think you need me to take care of your…Hard on for me…" She looked down to his current state of arousal.

Hunter roughly removed her hands from his tie, and then stepped away from her. "Trust me that has nothing to do with you. Like I said, we need to talk."

Sable's look went from seductive to angry. "About what…About you lying to me about a meeting you had? I know you saw her, in her office."

Hunter was too done with this, his face quickly contorted to a look of seer anger. **"YOU WERE SPYING ON ME!"**

Sable laughed in his face. "I keep tabs on my investments, and I have invested a lot into you. So, yes. I have eyes everywhere."

Hunter rubbed his hand over his head. He couldn't believe her. "And I have paid dearly for it…" Hunter paused wanting to pick the correct words to use. "We talked about this…This was supposed to be a couple of times and that was it…Where is all this clinginess coming from?"

Sable took off her suit jacket, to expose her pink lace camisole, which dipped dangerously close to her nipples. She then hopped up on his desk to face him. "Agreements change…I can do so much more for you…Hunter, I can guarantee you becoming CEO of this hospital someday, all you need to do is forget about that twit of ex-wife of yours."

That did it, Hunter was now full blown angry. **"THE DEAL NEVER INCLUDED ME LEAVING MY WIFE...I WILL NEVER FORGET ABOUT HER…THERE WILL NEVER BE A YOU AND ME…AND I HAVE TOLD YOU NUMEROUS TIMES TO LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS... I'M WARNING YOU TO NEVER BAD MOUTH HER AGAIN! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"**

Sable smirked. "You just need a little more time to get used to it…I am a great fit for you. I can give you more than just Chief of Staff of the hospital, I can make sure you become CEO of the hospital, introduce you to influential people in the science world, you can become a board member with the Sports Legacy Institute, and that is only the beginning honey."

Hunter closed his eyes before he spoke. "Sable, I don't want to be with you like that, you are a smart business woman and I respect that, and I appreciate everything you have done for me, but I am getting my wife back, and you will have to accept that!"

"Too bad, because my father would be devastated to know that you used me to get what you wanted…And he will be very angry after I tell him what else you did." Sable actually has taken over her father's spot on the board of directors while he recovers from heart surgery. "Good for the hospital that Dr. Shepard is still here."

Hunter furrowed his brow. **"That son of bitch will not take my spot!"**

Sable batted her eye lashes. "I don't want that, but you are the youngest Chief of Staff this hospital has ever had, I had to do a lot of convincing to get you this spot, but if daddy knows you manipulated me, well…he will be fit to be tied and want to console me by appointing his original choice, and that was Dr. Shepard….Why else did daddy hire him?"

Hunter was outraged. He performed the surgery that saved her father's life. **"I MANIPULATED YOU…? THAT IS RICH…YOU WERE ALL OVER ME FROM DAY ONE, YOU COULDN'T WAIT TO GET INTO BED WITH ME…! WE FUCKED EACH OTHER…END OF STORY!"**

"Yeah, so what, once I promised you this job, you fucked me willing…And something very special happened…" Sable feeling desperate to hold onto Hunter, she forced tears to spring to her eyes. "We…We…Made a baby, Hunter!"

All the color drained from Hunter's face. "What did you just say?"

Sable hopped down and held her stomach. "We made a child together. Hunter you are such a good father, and now you will have another child, a great child."

Hunter stumbled backwards to find his chair to sit down. "No…No…That can't be possible…I used condoms…"

Sable took Hunter's limp hand and held it to her stomach. "Honey, sometimes they don't work. You just need time to get used to it. Once we get married and the baby comes, you will be happy."

Hunter grabbed his hand away from her stomach, and then rubbed the back of his head. "**Married? I don't love  you…Why can't you get that through your head…! If you are pregnant, that baby can't be mine. I don't believe it…I'm not an idiot…I was very careful to make sure that didn't happen!"**

Sable sat on his lap. "It is yours. Why would I lie about such a special gift?"

Hunter carefully removed her from his lap. "I'm not convinced, I will need to see proof after the baby is born." Hunter walked to his large window, he was furious with himself, he then stared across the parking lot. "I have a meeting coming up. Can you leave me alone?"

Sable smirked while his back was turned. "Of honey, I know you are a busy man now. Remember you have a fitting for your tux, the Gala celebrating your new position is only days away." She put on her jacket and started to leave, but suddenly turned around. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, I have sent a Gala invitation to Pilar. We need her kind to be present and supporting this monumental event."

Hunter felt the walls closing in on him. **"Why the fuck would you do that?"**

"Aw Honey, she will have to get use to us, and the baby. As I said her kind is needed for this Gala, and it is what is best for business, we want to show people this is behind all us, and we are a proud family here at Massachusetts General."

Hunter shook his head in disgust. "You want her there to fuck with her and because she is of Latin decent. When did you turn into such a hateful bitch?"

Sable smiled. "Your right, it is best for the image of the hospital. We need to show the public we have a diverse staff. I have to go for my dress fitting. See you tonight." Sable blew a kiss to him as she walked out."

Hunter shoved all of his files across his desk to the floor as she walked out. **"You fucking little bitch!"**

He was about to turn his desk over as Shawn walked in. "Easy there." Shawn walked all the way inside and stood in front of Hunter to get his attention.

Hunter was in a state of outrage and frustration, his breathing was becoming shallow and quick. Shawn grabbed his face. "Calm down, you are starting to hyperventilate."

Hunter stared into Shawn eyes, and felt his knees buckle. "What have I done, Shawn?"

Shawn walked Hunter to the couch. "Okay buddy, whatever it is we can fix. You need to calm down and tell me what the hell is going on?"

Shawn forced Hunter to undo his tie and put his head between his legs to regain his normal breathing, after several minutes Hunter was able to lift his head up. "Okay Hunt, what is going on?"

Hunter's eyes were moist, he would only reveal this side of himself to Shawn. "You were right, she is crazy."

Shawn has feared this day would come, but he wasn't prepare for what Hunter was about to say. "Just tell me, Hunt."

**"SHE IS PREGNANT…! HOW THE FUCK CAN THIS BE HAPPENING?"**

Shawn's mouth practically fell to the floor. "What?"

Hunter jumped up from the couch. **"PREGNANT, SHAWN…! DO I NEED TO DRAW A FUCKING PICTURE?"**

Shawn remained calm, he knew yelling at Hunter is pointless. He and Hunter were like brothers from a different mother so to say. They worked together since Hunter started at the hospital, almost twelve years ago. "Hunt, you didn't cover it up?"

**"ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME MORE PISSED OFF? OF COURSE I USED A DAMN CONDOM!"**

Shawn breathed heavily. "Are you sure she is actually pregnant? And, if she is, are you sure it belongs to you?"

"She just told me, Shawn. But, I did tell her I need proof of paternity. This is a fucking nightmare that has no ending, she is inviting Pilar to my celebration Gala." Hunter began to pace from panic.

Shawn stood in front of Hunter, he knew it was time for tough love. "Hunt, I told you this was a bad idea, this chick is crazy and she is obsessed with you. Was this fancy job and fancy office worth it? You are going to have to face facts…You fucked up….And you may not be able to fix it."

**"DON'T SAY THAT! I JUST NEED TIME ALONE WITH PILAR, BEFORE THE BABY IS BORN…I WON'T GIVE UP ON MY FAMILY!"**

Shawn hated to see his friend this way, but he also knew Hunter was to blame. "If you really want to have a second chance with Pilar, you need to tell her about the baby. Don't let her find out from cray-cray Sable….Think Hunt, this crazy wacko will have something else over your head…The truth is the only way to go."

Hunter looked into Shawn's eyes again, almost like a scared child. "You know I can't do that…Not after Pilar lost our baby…Shawn…She was devastated, we were just about to try again to have another child, but then all this shit about Sable blew up."

Shawn knew this was a bad idea. "How will you pull this off? Sable follows you all around the hospital, Pilar will notice when the baby starts to grow."

Hunter started the nervous pace again. "I will have to make sure that they don't run into each other. I have no choice. I-I…Have to make up with Pilar first. I know what I'm doing."

Shawn shook his head. "NO! That is how you got jammed up to begin with…**SECRETS**!"

"Don't you think I know that? Shawn, please just help me get back my life…my wife and my kids…Please…" Hunter has never begged to Shawn, but he was running out of options and time.

Shawn didn't like it, but he agreed. He too was starting to feel heat from his own wife for siding with Hunter. "Okay Hunt, but I have to consider my wife and kids. Torrie and Pilar are friends, and things are dicey when it comes to you and Pilar."

Hunter had a look of relief. "Thank you, I promise I will fix this...Life without Pilar is not an option..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile Pilar's office…<em>**

Pilar sat at her desk, but was getting no work done. She kept starring at the wall where her and Hunter were at just hours ago. "Focus Pilar…Stop thinking about him." She scolded her own self.

Randy decided to stop by Pilar's office to say good bye, he walked inside of her office and stared at her. "You can talk to me, instead of talking to yourself."

Pilar shook her head and smiled at Randy. "What I have to say is not that interesting. What are you doing here?"

Randy walked behind her and started to massage her shoulders, he did that after putting an envelope in front of her. "Your nurse said HR dropped this off for you." Randy's hands massaged very deeply into her tense shoulders.

Pilar exhaled as she opened the envelope. **"YOU GOT TO BE FRINGING KIDDING ME!"**

Randy leaned over her shoulder and read the Gala invitation. He felt this was odd. "I got one too, from Hunter. I know you two are…divorced…But I think you should go, you could be my plus one."

Pilar laughed, she could never get Hunter to watch Sex in the City. "I can't believe Hunter would do this to me, the ultimate humiliation of the ex-wife."

Randy got closer to her ear, his breath was hot on her earlobe. "I don't think he meant any harm by it, but you could have fun with it. You know…Showing up with the new handsome surgeon, we would make tongues wag with envy."

Pilar tried to get space away from Randy's increasing good neck massage, she hasn't felt this in months, and it felt really nice. "I don't know. Who will watch the kids?" She was trying to think of any excuse to make him give up on the idea of asking her out.

Randy swung her office chair around and placed both of his hands on the arms of the chair. He stared sexily into her eyes. "You can get Nicole to watch them. I really don't want to walk in alone, we can catch up and I can make you feel like a princess for the night."

Pilar arched her brow. "I am not some naïve nurse that is going to swoon into your arms, but I will give you credit for being somewhat smooth."

Randy came inches to her lips. "That is what I like about you, honest and sexy at the same time. Come on, it is only a couple of hours and a room full of chaperones. I will be a complete gentleman."

Pilar stood up and walked to the door, as she held it opened. "I will think about it. I have work to do."

Randy lifted her hand and kissed it. "That is all I can ask for. I will see you tomorrow." Randy slowly walked out, he just couldn't help it. He has always had a thing for Pilar, but out of respect for Hunter, he never pursued it. He figured she is divorced now and Hunter will just have to learn to accept it.

Pilar closed the door and leaned against. She really wasn't interested in dating, but then she got mad. How could Hunter just think she would just show up for him? Maybe she needed to set things straight once and for all, maybe she should just accept Randy's invitation.

She went back to her desk and called the one person who knew her and has been with her every miserable step of the way through this divorce, Nikki. She twirled the telephone cord as she waited for Nikki to answer.

"_Hello sis." Nikki answered before Pilar announced herself._

_"__I need to talk…Can you stop by the house later?" Pilar had a mixture of hurt and angry in her voice._

_"__What did that asshole do now? I swear if he wasn't so fringing big, I would punch him." Nikki meant it, she was at her last nerve with Hunter._

_"__He sent me an invitation to his celebration Gala."_

_"__Go and wear something slinky and sexy to show him what he lost. That will show him!"_

_"__Funny you should say that, Randy arrived today and he asked me to go with him…" _

_Nikki cut her off. "You better go with him. He is cute, and has a decent bank account."_

_Pilar frowned. "Okay, you are not helping. I told you I don't want to date, especially after what happened between Hunter and I this morning."_

_"__Fuck Lars…Did you have sex with him? You know what, don't answer me now, wait until later, when I can see your eyes."_

_Pilar hated when Nikki would stare her down, she could never lie to her. "Fine, come over around 8:00, when the kids are down."_

Nikki agreed and hung up. She knew she had work to do, she was going to track down Randy and make sure he takes her sister to that Gala. She was tired of Hunter and this may be the perfect person to stop him. Or at least she hopes so.

**_TBC…Thank you for reading and supporting the story…Hunter is up against the wall…Sable is playing dirty…Nikki is trying to help Pilar…Will Randy be a factor or a push in getting Pilar and Hunter back together…Much more to come…Any opinions or suggestions are welcomed…Thanks again for reading _**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional and for entertainment only.

**_Two Days Later…Pilar's Home…_**

Pilar arrived home early from the hospital, it had been a day of meetings and appointments. She has made sure to keep her distance from Hunter, he has left several voicemails asking to see her, but she has ignored them all, she was still mad about the Gala invitation. Nikki also has been relentless about wanting her to accept Randy's invitation. Pilar was feeling overwhelmed, she still loved her ex-husband, but she found herself enjoying the attention Randy has been giving her.

* * *

><p>Pilar walked into the kitchen flipping through the mail. "Bill…Bill…Oh, what is this?" Pilar pulled off the brown wrapper from the paperback book, and her eyes went wide, it was "The Clitoral Truth: The Secret World at Your Fingertips", she flipped it opened and there was a note: <em>"Thought this would give you motivation to accept Randy's offer…Love Nicole…" <em>Pilar felt her cheeks becoming red and she felt surprisingly warm just thinking about the possibility of the sexy blue eyed man doing certain things to her lower region.

She quickly shook off the feeling of increasing desire and went for a glass in the cabinet. Her mind was still in a fog as she turned on the faucet. The faucet spurted and made a loud noise. "What the…"

Pilar quickly turned off the faucet and made a face, times like this made it painfully clear that it would be nice to have Hunter back at home. She went to her cell phone to call her Dad, but the ringing of the doorbell stopped her. She quickly went to the door, and she smiled with a sense of relief as she saw Randy standing on her doorstep. "Perfect timing Doctor…" She pulled Randy inside.

Randy smirked thinking this was a much better greeting than he anticipated. "I always appreciate a beautiful woman who knows what they want." He pulled her into him and stared into her eyes.

Pilar stood for a second as she inhaled his scent, it was Tom Ford's Noir. She looked up into his eyes only to see him staring right back at her, it was a hypnotic and commanding stare. There was no question what he was trying to express, it was pure animalistic heat. She stumbled backwards, and she tugged on her blouse. "Stop it…I need your help…"

Randy closed the distance between them. "I can help you with whatever you need." He brought his hands back to her waist, but this time Pilar side stepped him and walked towards the kitchen. "Does your mind always think dirty little thoughts…? I need you to look at the faucet…Pretty please." She turned to Randy and smiled as she stood in front of the sink.

Randy arched his eyebrow. "I can fix plumbing of all kind."

Pilar frowned. "I'm serious…It is making a noise and hardly any water is coming out." She bent over searching in the bottom cabinet for any sort of tools.

Randy watched in awe and his mind thought what it would be like holding her firm ass, he slowly went behind her, and bent over her body. "I don't think tools are in there, but I have a tool.."

Pilar quickly stood up, which caused Randy to stumble a little. "RANDALL!"

Randy put up his hands and laughed. "Okay…Okay. Get the tool box and I will fix it." Feeling that she was flustered, Randy pulled her into his chest. "But what do I get once I fix it?"

"How about a thank you and maybe a home cooked meal, and consider yourself lucky that I don't put your "tool" out of commission." Pilar smirked and headed to the basement for Hunter's tool box.

Randy laughed and made sure to watch as her high heels clicked across the hardwood floor. He figured a dinner alone with her maybe just the thing that will get them to the next level.

Pilar watched as Randy fumbled underneath the sink, his abdomen peeked through and she saw a little of his six pack. She had to admit he looked good, but then she had a twinge of guilt as she pictured Hunter. "Can you fix it?"

"I think I found the problem…." Just as the words left his lips, a loud rumbling noise started…and then a gush of water sprang…"Shit!" It was like a fountain. "GO SHUT THE WATER OFF!" Randy huffing as water splashed everywhere.

"OH NO!" Pilar ran to the basement, she was flustered as she searched for the right valve. "Oh god…Which one?" Her hands fumbled with the correct valve, she was happy she paid attention to Hunter giving his lecture of the different equipment boxes. She ran back upstairs and laughed as she watched the soaked Randy.

Randy was soaked from head to toe, and his shirt hugged his torso like a second skin. His abs were on clear display, he felt Pilar watching him, so he pulled off his shirt slowly, making sure to give her a show. "I wouldn't be laughing so hard, I can see that your bra matches your shirt."

Pilar bit her bottom lip. "What….Oh stop being a pervert…Here." She threw the dish towel at him.

"I need to get out of these clothes. Can I shower and you dry my clothes?" Randy stared intently at her wet body, her clothes were clinging in all the right spots.

"Yeah…I think Hunter left some shorts and t-shirts. You can use the bathroom down here." She slowly walked up to Randy. "Thank you for helping, and behave yourself from now on."

"Now what fun would that be?" Randy smiled wickedly and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "I will be a good boy."

Pilar watched as Randy went into the bathroom, she quickly went upstairs to change out her wet clothes. Just as her naked body slipped into her robe, she heard the doorbell. "What now?"

She quickly went downstairs and flung open the door, only to see Hunter standing before her. "What are you doing here?"

Hunter had a look of confusion as he looked at her attire, or lack thereof. "You wouldn't return my calls, so I decided to come over." Hunter walked in before being asked to.

Pilar was becoming nervous and she was trying to get in Hunter's way. "This isn't a good time. We will have to do this another time."

"I would believe you, if you returned my calls. You can go finish your shower, I'll wait."

Pilar ran her fingers through her wet hair. "No! You can't just come over and not call. This is really not a good time." She took Hunter's arm to lead him out.

Hunter pulled his arm back. "Why are you trying to get rid of me and why are you so nervous…"

"Hey, did you get the shorts?" Randy didn't hear Hunter come in, he came from around the corner as he was putting the towel around his wet waist. "Oh…Hunt."

Hunter's eyes popped out of his head as he looked between Pilar in her robe and Randy in only a towel. **"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"**

Pilar's heart began to race in fear of what Hunter will do. "Hunter…Just wait….."

**"****YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" **Hunter walked quickly to Randy, he was ready to strike.

Pilar knew what Hunter was going to do next, so she jumped in his path. "Just hold on Hunter…It is not what you think…"

Pilar couldn't finish, Hunter shoved her out of his way, and she stumbled into the wall. Hunter drew back his fist and punched Randy in the jaw. **"SON OF BITCH…YOU FUCKED MY WIFE…IN MY HOUSE!"**

Randy held his jaw, but quickly noticed Pilar against the wall. When Hunter shoved her, she went somewhat hard to the wall. "You okay?"

Pilar nodded, and Randy quickly put his attention to Hunter. **YOU NEED TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN…LOOK AT YOU…LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO HER!"**

Pilar fixed her robe and stared at Hunter. **"GET OUT…JUST GET OUT!"**

Hunter now realizing what he did, he went to Pilar and rubbed her back "I'm sorry baby…I would never hurt you…Are you okay…? I lost my cool…"

Hunter became infuriated all over again as he looked at Randy's smirking face. **"I AM NOT SORRY FOR HITTING RANDY…I SHOULD KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS RIGHT NOW…!"** Hunter started at Randy again.

**"****STOP IT HUNTER…STOP IT…NOTHING HAPPENED!" **This time Pilar got squarely in Hunter's face and placed her hands on his heaving chest, she also needed to get complete eye contact with him. **"PLEASE…JUST CALM DOWN…IT IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE…RANDY TRIED TO FIX THE SINK AND A LINE JUST POPPED…WE BOTH GOT SOAKED FROM IT…"**

Hunter looked between Randy and Pilar, he wasn't sure what to believe. Pilar could see he wasn't convinced. "Randy go change…Hunter follow me…" She walked quickly to the kitchen and Hunter followed. Hunter looked all around the kitchen and indeed it was a disaster, water was everywhere. His breathing slowed down as he felt dread at what he just did. "I'm sorry." He said in a low voice.

Pilar was furious. "Yeah, you're sorry all right. You acted like a complete jackass." She started to walk away from Hunter, but he put his hand on the doorframe to deny her access. "Sweetheart…Please…I'm really sorry."

"Move Hunter, it is time for you to leave." Pilar had a sadness in her voice.

Hunter moved his hand, but he moved it around her waist. He leaned down into her ear. "I'm really sorry, I would never hurt you like that…I lost it when I saw Randy in just a towel. I can't stand the thought of any man touching you."

Randy came into the kitchen. "You need to leave, Hunter."

Hunter moved away from Pilar and his chest began to heave again. "What did you just say to me?"

Pilar rolled her eyes and threw up her hands. "Randy, please just go change. I'm fine."

"You heard her, Orton. She doesn't need you." Hunter scoffed.

Randy waited several seconds as he stared at Hunter. "Okay…I'll be right out."

Pilar whipped around to Hunter. "You are out of line, Randy is our friend."

"He should act like it…He has been under your ass since he step foot into the hospital…How is that a friend to me?"

Pilar now had her hand on her hip. "What are you trying to imply?"

Hunter looked at her with irritation. "I'm not implying anything…I'm stating the obvious…He wants to take you to bed, and you aren't doing a damn thing to stop it!"

"Oh…Like how you stopped yourself from bedding Sable!"

Hunter wished he never heard of Sable**. "So…You're going to get me back by fucking one of my friends…And to add to my pain, you are going to fuck him in our bed…I hope you realize that you will be just another piece of ass for him…You will be just another one of his many easy conquests that spreads their legs for him!"** He knew when that left his lips he was wrong in saying it.

Pilar now with tears forming in her eyes walked straight to him and slapped him hard across the face**. "I'm the mother of your children and you say that to me….You are such a bastard…You screw around on me and now you want to throw your guilt off on me..!"**

Hunter held his jaw as the stinging set in, but he knew he deserved that. "I-I…"

"Oh…I-I…Nothing…You basically think I am nothing more than a whore…!"

Hunter feeling like a complete jerk, he slowly walked to her and held her hands. "I didn't mean that…I was wrong to say it, you are the mother of my children and what I said was disrespectful…You know I can't stand for any man to touch you…It makes me crazy…"

"Yes it was disrespectful, and I didn't deserve it. Haven't you hurt me enough…?"

Hunter pulled her close to his chest. "I have, and I want to repair the damage…But I won't be sorry for wanting you just for myself…"

Pilar closed her eyes. "You don't have the right to say that anymore…You lost that right when you…"

Hunter stroked her back. "I will never give up on you…If you would just give me a chance to talk to you..."

"There is nothing more to say."

Hunter kissed the top of her head. "That is not true…We have never talked…You just served me with divorce papers and kicked me out…Can't you just give me one chance to talk to you alone…We deserve that much…I really need to tell you something….Please…"

"Hunter, please." Pilar could feel herself giving into him.

Hunter continued to hold her, his body was so warm against hers, and she exhaled at his touches. Hunter could feel her heartbeat steading. "Just have dinner with me…I promise, just dinner and we talk." Hunter knew he had to talk to her, about everything. He also believed nothing happened this time between Randy and her, but he could tell from Randy's concern for Pilar that it would be only a matter of time before Randy made a move.

"Okay, Hunter…Just dinner, but you have to apologize to Randy first." Pilar pulled away from Hunter and looked at him and meant what she said.

Hunter now started to seethe inside. "I'm not doing that…I know what Randy is up to…Maybe now he will think twice before being so sneaky…"

"You will apologize, or I won't have dinner with you…."

Hunter arched his eyebrow as he look down at Pilar. "Okay…Fine…But dinner tomorrow night at my place?"

"No…We can meet at a restaurant."

"We need privacy and no interruptions. I promise…just talk…I will cook lasagna…You love my lasagna." Hunter definitely had more than talking on his mind, he also knew the Gala was only a couple of days away and he had to make things right between them before then.

"Okay, but if you try anything, I will leave."

Hunter didn't speak, he slowly pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her softly and pulled back after several seconds. "That is up to you…I need to speak with Orton…." He sighed like a child. "And apologize." He walked away from Pilar knowing there was no more time for beating around the bush, he was going to be himself, the man he knew she couldn't resist.

Randy was now dressed in a pair of Hunter's shorts, he eyed Hunter as he approached him. "Well?"

Hunter eyed Randy, it wasn't a cold stare, but it was a stare to make a statement. He slowly extended his hand to Randy. "Sorry for the punch…I misunderstood…No hard feelings."

Randy reciprocated the handshake, but his glare mirrored Hunter's, he wasn't backing down when it came to Pilar. "No hard feelings…We both want what is best for Pilar…Right?"

Hunter grinned, but it was cold and arrogant. "Sure…I have to get going…" Hunter turned around to Pilar, but made sure Randy could hear him. "I will see you tomorrow night…And I will call Shawn and Torrie to ask them to keep the kids…This way we can take our time…" Hunter smiled and turned to leave, he wasn't going to push the issue with Randy now, but tomorrow was a different story. Pilar watched Hunter leave and she was speechless.

Randy sighed to himself, he knew Hunter was up to something. He went behind Pilar. "You okay?"

"Oh…Yes, I'm fine. Sorry about Hunter punching you. He sometimes is too protective of me. He knows he made a mistake. I hope you two will forget all about this and we go back to all being friends."

"I'm a big boy, I can handle Hunter. No hard feelings…So, you decided to see Hunter?"

Pilar bit her bottom lip. "We are just having dinner, no big deal."

Randy stared at her. "Just be careful, I know Hunter, and I know he will be pulling out all the stops to get his way…Just remember, you owe me a home cooked meal." He winked at her.

Pilar smiled and agreed, but really her thoughts were on Hunter and how she got talked into being alone with him. "Don't worry, I didn't forget. Your clothes should be dry, I'll get them."

Pilar hurriedly gave Randy his clothes, she needed to be alone to think. Randy left thinking he made some progress, but he also knew he had to make his move before Hunter convinced her to forgive him. As he stepped into his car, he called back Nikki, she had been leaving messages for the past couple of days.

_"__Hello."_

_"__Hey Nicole, this is Randy…You have been trying to reach me."_

_"__About damn time, we need to meet to discuss my sister."_

_"__Exactly…" _

_"__Good, so you want to be with her, right?"_

_"__Yes, but there is a problem, Hunter."_

_Nikki laughed. "That is no problem, you follow my lead, and I will continue to work on my sister."_

_"__Thanks Nicole, I really like her, and I want what is best for her, and that is me."_

_"__Damn straight, Hunter will never get back with her. Just let me figure out a plan and I will get back to you."_

_"__Okay…See you soon."_

Randy ended the call, he didn't want to play games, but he knew anytime you went up against Hunter, you needed all the help you could get, even if it meant playing dirty.

**_TBC…Thank you for reading and supporting the story…Please review, it is the only way that I know if you like the story so far...Hunter getting back to himself, will he tell Pilar everything…Will Nikki ruin things for Hunter and Pilar…Will Randy be a factor or a push in getting Pilar and Hunter back together…Much more to come…Any opinions or suggestions are welcomed…Thanks again for rea_**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional. Explicit content included in this chapter.

**_Massachusetts General Parking Lot…Next morning…._**

Nikki sat in her black BMW X5 SUV drinking a cup of Starbucks coffee, she was becoming increasingly impatient waiting for Randy to arrive. "Where is he?" She huffed. (Needless to say Nikki is not a morning person) She grabbed her oversize black Prada Saffiano Lux Stone handbag and began to search for her cellphone. She jumped a mile high at the tapping on her window. "You idiot!"

Randy chuckled at Nikki's lack of sense of humor. "Relax."

Nikki got out and slammed the door shut, and then pushed Randy in the chest. "What the hell is wrong with you….Are you trying to give me a heart attack…?"

Randy smirked as he leaned against her truck. "If you did, you're at the right place." He pointed to the hospital building.

Nikki was obviously not amused. "Ha…Ha…Ha. Let's just get down to business."

"Nicole, I have to ask, why are you doing this? And what is in it for you?"

Nikki removed her sunglasses, and had a very doleful look. "She is my baby sister, and I need to protect her from herself…and there is nothing in it for me…accept making sure my sister, niece, and nephew are happy. Hunter hurt her to the core when he cheated on her, and no one gets away with that, you hurt one Guzman, you hurt us all. So are you in or not?"

Randy was taken aback from the contempt in her voice, he remembered Nikki being so carefree and happy. "I'm in, but Hunter has plans on getting Pilar back. I need to tell you something, and don't freak out…Hunter hit Pilar yesterday." Randy thought embellishing the truth would motivate Nikki even more.

Nikki went from 0-60 with her anger. "HE DID WHAT?"

"I said don't freak out. He pushed her, but luckily I was there. She is fine, I made sure of it."

"THAT SON OF BITCH…HE COULD HAVE KILLED HER…!"

Randy put his arm around Nikki's shoulder to calm her. "Don't worry, we will make this right."

The two were unware that Hunter and Shawn were walking through the parking lot, and they both watched the little hug. Both men were not going to let it slip by, they both approached Nikki and Randy. Hunter cleared his throat. "Is everything okay?"

Nikki pushed Randy away from her, and before anyone could speak, she slapped Hunter across the face. "YOU….YOU BASTARD…!"

Hunter held his jaw, and had to control his reflexes. It was one thing for Pilar to do it, but Nikki was another story. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND?"

Randy held Nikki back. "GET OFF ME…IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY SISTER AGAIN, I WILL MAKE SURE OUR BROTHER, ROMAN KILLS YOU!"

Shawn stepped in between Nikki and Hunter. "Everyone needs to calm down and let cooler heads prevail." He turned and looked at Nikki. "I don't know who fed you this outrageous lie, but Hunt would never strike a woman. There must be an explanation for what is really going on."

Hunter looked dead at Randy. "I didn't hit Pilar." Hunter ran his finger along the bruised jawline on Randy's face. I punched Randy for being a snake a grass…I guess he left that part out."

Both Shawn and Nikki turned their attention back to Randy. "Is that true Randy?" Shawn could tell Randy was lying.

Randy stepped back from Hunter. "Yeah, Hunt punch me, but he…"

Hunter cut him off. "But nothing, Orton. I need to see you in my office that is after you finish with your new interest, Nicole."

Hunter and Shawn walked away. Hunter couldn't wait to give Randy an ear full.

Nikki looked at Randy and she squinted her eyes. "Don't be stupid and don't make up stuff. I said I will help you, but if you pull that shit again, I will find someone else for my sister. Do I make myself clear!"

"I had to make sure you are really serious. It won't happen again."

"Make sure of it. Well, anyway, my parent's 40th anniversary is coming up and all of us kids are throwing them a party, I want you there. Also, since I am your Realtor now, I will make sure to find you a house close by Pilar's. We need to make sure that you are around her all the time. I will sing your praises to her. I am counting on you to make sure my sister and Hunter will never reconcile. He fooled my sister once, but I will be damned if he does it again." She started to get in her truck. "Make sure you answer all my calls…I want Hunter out of my family for good!" She didn't wait for his response, as she started the ignition and peeled out of the parking lot.

Randy stood dumbfounded as she left, he knew there was more to what Nikki was telling him. She seemed really off, so mean and vindictive, it was one thing to care for your sister, but this was mean spirited and eerie, he needed to know more. The last thing he needed was for her to double cross him in the end.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hunter's Office…<em>**

Hunter looked up from his mounds of paperwork as Randy entered his office. "Finished up with your next conquest?"

"Let's not start off on the wrong foot, Hunt. Nicole is just a friend. Why did you want to see me?"

Hunter cocked his eyebrow. "It is a little too late for worrying about starting off on the foot."

"Why? Because you made a complete jackass of yourself yesterday?"

"I'm going to cut through the bullshit. We both know what is going on here…you are trying to weasel your way into my wife's bed…!"

Randy smirked. "So what if I am? And to correct you once again, she is your ex-wife."

Hunter stared at Randy for several seconds. "I am going to tell you one last time…stay away from her, if you don't, you will force me to do something that will end your career."

"You are a piece of fucking work…You got nothing …I come out here to have your back, and you threaten me…" Randy became very annoyed. "**Threaten me one more time and you will REGRET IT….! I can get Pilar and convince her to leave Massachusetts, with ****me****…San Francisco was a lot nicer than Boston anyways." **Randy got up to leave.

Hunter leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk. "Always giving your hand away, Orton…I think you might want to sit your ass back down and listen very carefully to me."

"Why the fuck should I…?"

"Come off it…You won't do shit…I saved your ass…You don't think I check all sources before making a decision…You have no more practice in San Francisco…Why…? Because you screwed your partner, or I should say you screwed your partner's wife behind his back…" Hunter laughed, but it was a cold laugh, one that Randy knew all too well. "That seems to be your MO lately, I just figured you would be smarter than to try that shit with me….Oh, and let's not forget about the little matter regarding your stay in rehab…Such a shame a doctor gets hooked on pain killers…" Hunter smirked knowingly

Randy rubbed his head. "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF A BITCH…!"

Hunter continued to smirk as he rolled his Ferrari da Varese Pen through his fingers. "You never learn kid, I always come out on top…So…We understand each other…? STAY OUT OF MY WAY AND LEAVE PILAR ALONE!"

"If she needs me, I will be there for her and…."

Hunter put his feet down, and then abruptly slammed his hand on the desk. **"ENOUGH…! I'M NOT PLAYING WITH YOU…IF YOU KEEP THIS UP, I WILL MAKE SURE THE BOARD OF DIRECTORS RECEIVE YOUR FILE FROM THE REHAB CENTER…YOU DON'T WANT TO GO UP AGAINST ME…I WILL BURN YOUR ASS, ORTON AND I MEAN IT…!"**

Randy realizing he wasn't going to win this war of words, he sat back down and calmed himself. "Okay Hunt, let's just calm ourselves…If we are at each other's throats, no one will come out of this a winner. I will not initiate anything with Pilar…BUT…if she comes to me, I will not leave her upset and wondering why her friend won't help her….Just a friend."

Hunter sat back down, but he wasn't buying Randy's sudden change of heart. "Fine…But, you know me and you know what I am capable of…so, if you are lying…I will do what I said and won't think twice about it."

Randy extended his hand to Hunter. "Then we understand each other…I know you won't believe me, but I am on your side, and we will accomplish what you want…Future CEO…"

Hunter shook Randy's hand, but the tension was so thick, that it was suffocating, because Hunter wasn't fully convinced, but he knew that Randy would either comply or he was going to keep true to his word, and Randy would regret the day he crossed him. "Okay then, you better get back to work."

Randy left Hunter's office thinking to himself he had to be very careful from now on. Randy was just too cocky for his own good, he figured he could beat Hunter at his own game.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hunter's Apartment….Make up or Break up…<em>**

Hunter made sure to leave work early to prepare for his evening with Pilar. He made his famous lasagna and bought her favorite red wine, Gaja Barbaresco. The whole apartment was lit by candle light, and soft music was playing in the background. Hunter left nothing to chance, tonight was a make or break moment. He smiled warmly as he opened the door and watched Pilar standing before him. "Come in."

Pilar was very uneasy, she wasn't sure if she would get answers, or if things would end up in fight. She walked inside, and smiled to herself, the place was nothing short of romantic. "I thought we were going to talk."

Hunter removed her leather jacket, and he couldn't help but to stare at her backside. He stood very close behind her, making sure his chest was against her back. She was wearing black knit leggings with black Michael Kors platform leather ankle boots, the two combined presented her ass in the best possible way, it was just screaming to be squeezed. Hunter turned her around to face him and he looked her up and down. "Did you wear those for talking…Or to tease?"

Pilar couldn't help herself, she got very close to Hunter, and he could practically feel her breasts touching him. "Maybe a little of both."

Hunter looked down at her and smirked. "How about a tour of the place? We can start upstairs?"

Pilar was fighting with herself, she promised herself they were only going to talk. She pushed him lightly in the chest. "No…I'm hungry."

Hunter took it in stride, he didn't want to push her too quickly. "Follow me…Your feast awaits madam…"

Dinner started off very quiet, both feeling each other out. Hunter decided to take the plunge, it was now or never. "As much as I love watching you, I know you have questions and I'm ready to answer all of them."

Pilar took a large sip of wine. "Was it worth it? I mean the promotion, was it worth losing me…the kids."

Hunter sipped his wine, and then stood up. "Why don't we talk in the living room? No tricks…I just want to sit next you while I explain."

Pilar looked up and slowly took his hand. Hunter smiled as he brought her hand to his lips. Pilar stood up and leaned her head on his arm as they walked together, it felt as though they had never parted.

The two sat facing each other, and Hunter placed a single strain of Pilar's hair and placed it behind her ear. "I want to see your eyes."

Pilar almost melted, but cleared her throat. "You were going to tell me."

Hunter inhaled, and began to speak. "In a word…No…I got caught up within myself and my goals…I have wanted to be Chief of Staff since I performed my first surgery…I was stupid and selfish…"

Pilar frowned slightly. "Be completely honest…Were you attracted to only the promotion or her?"

Without hesitation, Hunter cupped her face. "It was never about wanting to be with her…I have hated myself every day since I slept with her…It was the greatest mistake of my life, and I will have to live with being a stupid asshole for the rest of my life…" He gripped her face a little tighter, and Pilar felt her heart skip. "Don't ever think for one minute I desired her…How could I, when God sent me you…"

Pilar felt tears starting to form. "I know you, and I know how badly you wanted this new job, but it hurts every time I think of you touching her and…"

Hunter wiped her tears. "Sweetheart, if I could trade in years of my life to erase what I did, I would do it in a heartbeat…But I can't take it back…But I can promise you on our children's lives, I will never sleep with another woman…I made a huge mistake, a stupid mistake, but I…I am asking you for forgiveness…I love you…Don't you still love me…?"

Pilar batted her eyes, and tear drops fell onto her cheeks. "You know the answer…Yes, I love you…But…"

"No more if's and but's….We both deserve to at least try and make it work….We can even go to counseling, anything you want…Just don't end us…"

Pilar giggled through her tears, never did she ever think he would go to a counselor. Hunter chuckled at her expression. "I know…I know…I hate counselors, but if that is what it takes, I will do it. I will do anything for you."

"What if another opportunity comes up? How will I know you will be strong enough to control your desire to get it…I use to think you could, but you became so obsessed with this promotion, you became a different person…"

Hunter slowly brought her into his chest, and then stroked her hair. "You can trust me…Baby, I will never jeopardize us again, I swear on my life…I swear on our children's lives…" He moved her up by her shoulders and stared into her eyes, his eyes were now moist. "I am promising you right here, right now, I will always put you and the kids first, please just try and believe in that...Try to forgive me..."

Pilar tried to pull away, but Hunter only held her. He slowly kissed her as she tried to pull back. They tugged and pulled, but she finally couldn't fight any longer, she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss quickly turned very passionate. Hunter stood up bringing her to her feet. Pilar followed his lead and wrapped her legs around his waist.

They continued to kiss, as Hunter walked them upstairs to the master bedroom. He let go of her, and let her fall onto the mattress. His eyes became very dark as he watched her sprawled on the bed. He quickly took off his t-shirt, and Pilar gazed at his muscular chest.

Hunter wasting no time, got on top of her, he kissed her again, but this time, it was hungry and feverous, like an animal. "God I missed this so much." He growled as his hands wandered down Pilar's body.

Pilar let her hands roam, until she got to his belt buckle. She ripped it undone, and slipped her hand down his jeans, and stroked his erect cock. "Mm…"

Hunter squeezed her breasts, and then his lips enveloped her clothed erect nipple, he bite lightly, and Pilar moaned loudly. Her body was telling him exactly what she needed. He stopped suddenly and got up. Pilar frowned at his sudden abruptness, but quickly smiled as Hunter removed his jeans and boxer briefs.

Hunter got back on the bed and resumed his lustful kissing, his hands digging into her backside. Pilar was writhing at his fingers gripping her hips. Pilar began taking off her pants and panties, they were soaked from her desire.

Hunter stopped the kiss again. "Baby…I want to please you first…" Hunter moved himself to the bottom and sat against the headboard. "Get yourself over my mouth, now."

Pilar looked at him with a devilish smirk, this turned her on so much, she loved when he took control in the bedroom. She slowly removed the rest her clothes. Her eyes never leaving his. Time had stood still, and they were like they always were with each other.

Pilar slowly straddled his chest, and then moved over him and braced her hands on the wall. Hunter licked his lips and placed his hands on her backside, kneading her flesh as he leaned up. Pilar cried out as his tongue ran over her wet entrance, lapping gently.

"Mm…Still so sweet, baby. Hunter mused, sliding his index finger into her. "Absolutely delicious…"

"Oh Hunter, you're so good…right there."

His finger had found her most sensitive spot and was caressing it, pushing her towards release. Hunter continued to tease her with both fingers and tongue, loving her sweet wetness. "Ride my mouth" he commanded, "I want to feel you fuck my mouth."

Pilar groaned and obeyed him, moving her hips back and forth and brushing her sex over his extended tongue. It was an incredible feeling in more ways than one. It brought her physical pleasure, but it also allowed her to dominate him, this was Hunter's intent, he wanted to empower her. "Oh, god, Hunter…!"

Hunter watched her every move. "I want you to cum, baby… I want to taste your sweetness…"

Pilar couldn't hold on, she was overwhelmed with waves of incredible bliss. Her nails scratched down the wall, leaving faint tracks in the paint until she fell forward, her head resting on the plaster.

"That was so beautiful" Hunter moaned, smiling. Hunter lifted her and turned her around so she was lying on the bed, he moved the single strands of hair from her face. There were no words, but the love and needing was read in both of their eyes.

Hunter slowly positioned himself between her legs, the swollen head of his cock pressing to her wet folds. "I love you, sweetheart." He moaned as he placed hot kisses to her neck.

Pilar ran her fingernails over his chest, loving the way that his pectoral muscles twitched. "I want you to make love to me the way that only you can… I want you to cum inside of me after you've fucked my brains out."

Hunter growled in agreement and slid into her, an overwhelming feeling of coming home came over him as her tightness surrounded him. "Oh, shit."

Pilar had missed him and his cock. Her eyes widened, as her body told her how long it has been and how big her husband was. "Hunter…" She clenched onto is back.

"Am I hurting you?" he inquired, genuinely concerned as he stroked her face.

Pilar shook her head vigorously. "No… Oh, god, Hunter, I need this… I need it fast and hard, so that it hurts… so good…"

"I always fucking love the way you talk" Hunter answered, grasping her legs behind the knee and opening her for him. His experience and knowing his wife's body told him how she needed him, and he wasn't about to disappoint.

His first few thrusts were slow and metered, just stretching her out around him. Pilar cried out and kissed him, her hands digging into his short cropped hair. They were both covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

Hunter began to move faster, deeper, pummeling her unmercifully with his cock. She was wet and tight, perfect… He had missed her so much, no other woman felt so good to him.

The bed was creaking, punctuating the screams that escaped Pilar every time that he was resheathed in her. Hunter was bellowing with her and resting his forehead on hers.

"Fuck, Pilar… Do you know how much I have missed you….I love fucking you…"

"I missed you too…I love taking your cock, Hunter…Holy shit…"

Hunter grimaced, his orgasm was coming on fast and furious. He was certain that he would give her an immense dose and he knew she would love it.

"Hunter… oh, god, fuck it out of me… fuck the sadness and pain out of me…"

"Give it to me" he roared, nipping at her throat. "Give me your pain and sadness, baby… Give it to me and take your pleasure…"

Hunter heard her whine, her inner muscles fluttering around him… She grabbed his back and her nails left faint red lines as she came, her entire body seizing up as she spasmed. "Huuunnnttteeerrr!"

Holding her close, he thrusted raggedly and shot jet after jet of his warm essence into her, moaning until his throat was sore.

His hips stilled, and he collapsed upon her, feeling satiated beyond his wildest dreams, and realizing that he needed to make sure he never lost her again.

Hunter kissed her deeply, and Pilar moaned into his mouth. He pulled back and placed butterfly kisses on her neck. "I love you, sweetheart." Pilar massaged the back of his head, "I love you too." The two blissfully fell asleep with their bodies intertwined together.

_The next morning…_

Hunter awoke before Pilar, he watched her sleep for a few minutes before getting up, he figured she needed to sleep in. They had made love another two times during the night. He sleepily made his way to the kitchen, but quickly became annoyed by the doorbell ringing. He sighed as he answered the door. His mood went to anger and he quickly placed his hand on the door frame, to not allow the person entry. "Oh no…You need to go right now!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC…Thank you for reading and supporting the story…Please review, it tells me if I should continue...Will the reunion of Hunter and Pilar be short lived…Who is the guest…RandySable/Nikki?...Is Nikki really concerned for her sister or is it something else…Much more to come…Any opinions or suggestions are welcomed…Thanks again for reading _**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.

* * *

><p>Hunter stared icily at the person standing at his doorstep, the person had a look of devious intentions as they leaned against the doorframe. On the inside panic started to flood Hunter's body like a freight train going full speed ahead. His heart raced and his mouth became as dry as a desert. Hunter knew if this person would not leave, his second chance with Pilar would be over before it even began.<p>

"If you would have answered my calls last night, I wouldn't be here right now."

Hunter tried moving more to the outside of the apartment, he clinched his teeth together and lowered his voice to a cold shivery whisper. "If you don't leave right now, I will not be held responsible for your wellbeing…"

The person paid no attention to Hunter's obvious displeasure, instead they dipped their head underneath Hunter's arm, and stepped inside of the apartment. "This can't wait…and you know very well I don't like to be kept waiting."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile upstairs…<em>

Pilar slowly opened her eyes and moved her tussled hair from her face as she reached over to Hunter's side of the bed. "Hunter." She stretched her arms above her head and yawned as she sat up, she couldn't remember the last time she slept so soundly. Her eyes did a double take as she looked at the alarm clock. "…6:45? Shit…" She quickly got up and grabbed Hunter's crumpled t-shirt from the floor. She just knew Lily would be asking Torrie and Shawn a million questions, and Lily would be performing her new morning ritual of wanting to wear her pink tutu. Pilar cursed the day her mother bought that damn tutu.

* * *

><p>She ran down the stairs wearing only Hunter's t-shirt. "Why did you let me sleep so late…Lily is going to…" Pilar stopped mid-sentence as she saw Sable standing in the middle of the living room…"What is she doing here…?"<p>

Sable stared angrily at Pilar. "I should be asking you that question…"

Hunter felt his heart jump into his throat as he watched the pain surge into Pilar's eyes. "Ah…Sable was just…"

Pilar's hurt stare seem to peer into Hunter's soul, she felt her heart once again crumbling. Her anger quickly ignited like a match thrown into gasoline. **"Save it, Hunter…I knew it…Nothing has changed…You lied to me again…!" **

"Pilar, just wait a minute…It is not what you think…Sable was dropping off a file for my meeting…" Hunter looked at Sable practically daring her to say otherwise. Sable knew he was desperate for her to say something, she took this as an opportunity to make him sweat a little, to make him see that she was holding his fate in her hands.

Sable walked up to Pilar, she had a sickening smirk plastered on her face. "Why so hostile…? Hunter is telling the truth, I know this must be hard for you to wrap your pretty little head around, but Hunter is an important part of the hospital now and his duties don't stop at 5:00, he is needed 24/7…In other words, he is at the beckoning call of the board of directors, that means me…" Sable reached inside of her briefcase and handed Hunter a random file. Sable's tone became very condescending. "See Pilar…Hospital business…Business between **me** and your **ex-husband**…I hate to leave this…Whatever it is, but I have a doctor's appointment…" Sable put her hand over her stomach, she made sure Hunter saw this, she smirked again as she saw the panic wash over his face.

Pilar wanted so badly to smack that smug smirk off of her face. "Maybe if you would stop following him around like a dog in heat, he wouldn't be so "busy" 24/7…You know, he could be doing his real job… **instead of doing you**…!"

Sable walked dangerously close to Pilar's face. "Are you calling me a bitch…?"

Pilar held her hands at her sides and clinched them into fists. "Well…Isn't that what a dog in heat is…?...You little backstabbing **PUTA**!"

"Shit.." Hunter mumbled under his breath, he knew his wife, and he could see what was coming next, he quickly got in between the two angry women. "Sable…Thank you for the file, I will see you at the hospital." He quickly ushered Sable to the door, not giving Pilar or Sable one more chance to say or do anything else.

Sable turned around as she was walking out, she made sure Pilar couldn't hear her. "Make sure you answer when I call…Because next time I will not be so nice, you know how hormones can be at a time like this…" She laughed a little. "Oh, your ex-wife probably would know better, after all she is an OB/GYN. She walked away knowing he was furious, but she didn't care. All that mattered was having him in the end.

Hunter closed the door and pressed his hands against it, he stood there for several seconds, trying to gather his composure. He needed to prepare himself for damage control as he entered the living room. "Dammit" he muttered under his breath. Pilar had already gone back upstairs.

Pilar was beyond hurt and angry, she couldn't believe she fell for him all over again. She began dressing as she tried to control the tears that wanted to come.

Hunter leaned against the door and watched her dress, he slowly stepped inside, and sat on the bed. He hung his head a little, searching for the right thing to say, the last thing he wanted was to set her off. "Pilar, it is not what you are thinking…You saw the file…Please don't be like this…"

Pilar stood in his face, and the pain in her eyes was damning. "**Do I look like I just fell off the damn cabbage truck…Or boo-boo the clown…? This isn't about the damn file…She shouldn't be so comfortable to just show up unannounced at fringing 7:00 in the damn morning!"**

Hunter stood up and held her by the arms. "You're getting all worked up for nothing…She was only bringing me a file…It was business…"

Pilar jerked out of his grip, and the hot tears just began to fall. **"For nothing…That smug face of hers was practically telling me there is still something going on…You said this was over…"** Feeling like a fool and unable to form more words, she turned her back to Hunter, and held her own waist to try and calm down._ "You said_…" (These words were barely audible.)

Hunter rubbed his temples, he hated to see her cry, and he hated it even more when he was the source of her tears. He stood close behind her. "There is nothing going on…Sable was just throwing her power around…I will make sure she never shows up at our home, I will only deal with her at work…"

Pilar walked around Hunter and headed towards the door. "**No…!** I can't do this again…I-I thought we could fix things…I-I can't…No, I won't let you break my heart again...I won't be made a fool of...!"

Hunter stepped into the doorway, making sure to block her from leaving. "I thought after last night, we had fixed things…Nothing has changed since then…Everything I promised you is the truth…I know seeing Sable brought up the past, but we promised each other we would focus on the future…The love we shared last night is the truth of how we both feel right now…You can't deny that…"

Pilar felt herself begin to tremble. "Move Hunter, I have to get kids."

Hunter made one final attempt to hold her arms. "**No…!** We need to talk this out…There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Sable…I promised you last night on our children's lives that you are the only woman I want…" Hunter's husky voice became laced with pain, as he leaned his body into hers. "Please, don't leave like this…I love you with everything that I am…And I know you feel the same way…"

Pilar couldn't look at him, she kept her tearful eyes looking up towards the ceiling. "I don't know Hunter…I have to get our kids…Please just let me go…"

Hunter placed his hands on her cheeks, bringing her eyes into view to his pleading gaze. "I know you are hurting now, just try to remember what we shared just hours ago…We are so close to making things right…Don't throw it all away because of something that is nonexistent…I want to come home and work on everything we talked about…"

Pilar rested her forehead on his chest. "Hunter, please...I can't do this now..."

Hunter pushed on as he wrapped his arms around her, he was not letting up on this. "If I let you leave like this, we will be right back at square one…**No…!** Promise me right now, we are working on getting back together…"

Pilar slowly brought her arms around his waist, her arms were limp and barely touched his bare back, she was having a battle between her heart and mind, and her heart was starting to win out. "This isn't fair…You can't expect me to just accept her coming to your apartment...There is something you are not telling me...I feel it..."

Hunter was having his own inner conflict. He wanted to come clean, but he wasn't sure if this was the right time, what if he were right and the baby wasn't his, he could lose Pilar for nothing, so his self-preservation won out. "I have told you everything...There is nothing else to tell...You said you would try and trust me again...Let me come to dinner tonight…you, me and the kids….We all need this…." Hunter caressed her back, he could feel her tears on his bare chest. "Baby, please..."

Pilar slowly pulled back and gazed into his eyes, she wanted so badly to believe him, and she wanted to try again. "Fine…Dinner, but you are not spending the night…I have to go."

Hunter smiled as he felt as though he dodged a bullet. "Thank you…And one more thing…" He yanked her into his muscular chest, and pressed his lips to hers, which turned into a desirous kiss. His hands gripped and caressed her backside as he backed her against the door. Pilar moaned into his mouth as her body on instinct gave into his. Some minutes later, both now needing air, he slowly pulled their lips apart, but they both stood wanting more. He stared feverously into her eyes, as he saw the needing in hers. "Just hold on to that while you're thinking…I love you always..."

"I love you too, but will that be enough for us?" Pilar softly rested one hand behind his neck and placed a supple kiss onto his lips. She slowly pulled away from him, she needed to get out there and think to herself. Being in his warm strong arms made it impossible to think. If she stayed one minute longer, they would have ended up back in bed. In order to focus she had to be alone, away from him to replay everything in her mind, because she couldn't shake the nagging feeling of him possibly holding something back.

Hunter walked Pilar to her truck, he stood in the parking lot as he watched her drive away to get their children. _"You didn't tell her everything…You may regret that…How am I supposed to tell her about a baby that may or may not be mine? No, this is the right thing to do...I am protecting her...Or am I screwing up again...AHHH!" _His conscious getting the better of him. He shook it off as he walked back inside of his apartment.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pilar's Office….<em>**

It was still early morning as the uninvited person entered into Pilar's office. "Perfect, no one is in yet." As the person walked around the dark office, they suddenly stopped at Pilar's desk and picked up a picture of Lily and Liam, they sat down and stared at it. "Such beautiful children, you two deserve so much better than your stupid little mother, very soon you two will be really happy...We will all be a real family."

The individual held the picture tightly to their chest. They slowly lifted the picture, and lightly placed a kiss on it. The individual made sure to place it back in its rightful place.

"Let's see." The individual searched through the mini frig. "Perfect, I can put a little of this in several bottles." The person reached in their pocket for a syringe and began inserting a foreign liquid into the ginger ale caps. "You won't know what hit you, but I will." The person laughed psychotically_. _

The well-dressed person slipped out of the office as easily as they slipped in. "Very soon Hunter, you will be a widow, and you will be all mine." The person quickly hopped on the elevator, very satisfied at what is to come.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC…Thank you for reading and supporting the story…Please review, it tells me if I should continue...Will Hunter regret waiting to tell Pilar…Who was the person in Pilar's office…Much more to come…Any opinions or suggestions are welcomed…Thanks again for reading <em>**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional.**_…_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later that Day….Massachusetts General…Dr. Shawn Michaels Office…<em>**

Pilar fiddled with the collar of her white lab coat right before walking into Shawn's office. She needed answers to her nagging questions, and where better to go, then Hunter's best friend. Pilar also thinks of Shawn as an older brother, he has supported both her and Hunter through the years, and is godfather to Liam. She peaked her head in and smiled. "Can we talk?"

Shawn smiled, but inside he knew this was not good, and he was going to kill Hunter after she left. "Hey sunshine…What's cooking?"

Pilar walked all the way inside and sat on the couch. "I need your help, it is about Hunter."

Shawn joined her on the couch, he began to count in his head…3-2-1…He already knew the question she was going to ask. "What about the big guy?"

"Well…I'm worried Shawn, I think he is holding something back from me, and I think he may be in trouble, and we both know that is not a good thing when it concerns Hunter. You know how proud he is."

Shawn knew it. He hates lying. Shawn has worked long and hard since his earlier years of drinking and drugging. He prides himself of being a changed man, but he would do anything for Hunter, which most times are not easy, and this was one of those times. "He is fine, he just has a lot going on with the new position."

Pilar arched her eyebrow, and sighed softly. "It is not the job, he thrives under pressure. I am just going to come out with…Is he still seeing Sable?"

Shawn started to shift in his seat. "Come on…You know that is over, and it was a horrible mistake...Hunt, wants you." He forced a weak smile.

Pilar folded her arms over her chest. "Do I? She showed up at his apartment this morning, and it took everything I had to not slap the crap out her. Please Shawn, I deserve to know what is really going on."

Shawn couldn't look her in the eye, and his voice tone was less than convincing. "I promise you Hunt's only concern is to get back together with you. He loves you, and Sable, well she is just a busy body. Don't let your mind run away with you."

Pilar was more convinced than ever that something is going on, because Shawn is avoiding eye contact. "Wow, you can't even look at me. If you and Hunter can't answer me, I guess I will just confront Sable." Pilar quickly got up, and went to leave.

"Pilar…Wait…Don't go looking for trouble…Just let it be." Shawn nervously stood as he watched her storm out of his office. Needless to say he quickly went looking for Hunter to warn him, he knew things were sure to hit the fan now.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sable's office…<em>**

Not even waiting to be announced by the secretary, Pilar stormed into Sable's office and slammed the door shut. She was done with pleasantries, and was prepared to lose her job. She could no longer take being spoon fed everyone's so called truths. "We need to talk!"

Sable slowly removed her reading glasses, and smirked at Pilar. "Do we…? Or are you looking to make a fool of yourself…Again?"

Pilar walked quickly to Sable, and grabbed her up out of the chair. "I WOULDN'T BE SO SMUG…WE ARE ALONE, AND I AM THIS CLOSE TO SMACKING THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

Sable snatched her arm back, and stood straight up into Pilar's face. "It probably won't be as good as how Hunter smacked my ass…You know he loves it kind of rough…"

Pilar released a growl, as all her senses unglued and rage flooded her body. She drew her hand all the way back, and slapped Sable across the face. The sound echoed off the wall, and Sable stumbled to her knees. **"YOU HOMEWRECKING BITCH…I SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS FROM THE START!"**

Sable held her jaw in shock, she pulled herself up by the edge of her desk. Her eyes were filled with fury.** "YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THAT…I AM GOING TO TAKE EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR FROM YOU!"** Sable forgetting about everything, attempted to slap Pilar back, but Pilar side stepped her, and she stumbled, once again, but not before grabbing Pilar by the leg.

Both women now on the floor. Pilar was beyond outraged. She straddled Sable's waist and again slapped her, but with more force. **"I ONLY REGRET YOU FUCKING MY HUSBAND…YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THE ASS WHOOPING YOU ARE GOING TO GET!"**

Some minutes later, Pilar's fist was in midair and about to make contact with the already red jaw of Sable, but the doors flew open with Hunter and Shawn looking on in disbelief. Sable's secretary alerted them as she was too afraid to break up the two women. Hunter reached down and pulled Pilar off. **"STOP IT!"**

Shawn helped the dis-shelved Sable to her feet. "Calm down!"

Pilar pushed Hunter in the chest.** "TELL ME RIGHT NOW…ARE YOU STILL FUCKING THIS BITCH!"**

Hunter looked to Shawn, and then back to Pilar. "**NO…!** We need to leave right now…!"

Sable broke away from Shawn's grip**. "YOU ARE FIRED! AND I WILL BE SUING YOU, IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO OUR BA…!**

Both Hunter and Shawn had a look of panic, and Shawn cut Sable off before she could finish. "Everyone needs to calm down. Sable, you can understand that this has been stressful for Pilar. Can't you just let it go? Please?"

Pilar laughed sarcastically. **"TRY AND FIRE ME…I WILL MAKE SURE EVERYONE IN BOSTON KNOWS WHAT YOU DID…BETTER YET I SHOULD SUE YOU FOR ALIENATION OF AFFECTION…WHAT WOULD YOUR DADDY THINK ABOUT THAT…HIS LITTLE SPOILED BRAT BEING CALLED OUT FOR THE SLUT THAT SHE IS…!" **Pilar was pushed to her limit, and was done. If Sable wanted to fight dirty, she was all in now.

Hunter was as nervous as a cat. He quickly pulled Pilar out of Sable's office. "What the hell just happened? Why would you do this?"

Pilar quickly got loose from his grip, but suddenly held her head. "Just leave me alone, Hunter." She tried to walk away, but stopped as her knees wobbled.

Hunter caught her, and walked to a nearby sofa. "Take it easy…You are going to make yourself sick. Please…"

Pilar unbuttoned the top of her shirt, as she felt warm. "I'm fine…And I'm not joking, I am getting my self-respect back…That witch is going to start paying for what she did…One way or another…!" She continued to unbutton her shirt, she felt as though her skin was on fire.

Hunter looked on with worry. "You don't look good…Let me help you."

"If you want to help so much, why don't you tell me why you are so nervous every time I am around Sable…?" Pilar paused and looked sternly at Hunter.

"I'm not nervous! I don't want you and Sable around each other because of what just happened, and I don't want you to lose your job…You love your work…." Hunter was becoming increasingly concerned as Pilar looked flushed. Just as Hunter thought things couldn't get any worse, Randy rounded the corner, and went straight to Pilar's side.

"Is everything okay…? I heard there was a problem." Randy made direct eye contact with Hunter as he placed his arm around Pilar's waist.

"Don't you have patients to look after…? I can take care of my wife." Hunter shoved Randy's hand off of her waist.

"Oh yeah, I can tell. She is upset, and you are the only person with her…Nice bedside manner…" Randy heaved his chest out, almost like an animal marking their territory.

Pilar stood in between both men, trying to get each one to back up. "**ENOUGH…!** Randy, I'm fine, really."

Randy moved a strain of hair from her face. "You don't look well, you look flushed. Why don't you let me check you out?"

Hunter couldn't believe this little prick. He yanked Randy by the arm. "I said you need to get back to work, don't make me ask you again."

Pilar rubbed her temples because at this point she felt as though her head was going to pop. "Please Randy, I am fine and I'm leaving, I need to go pick up the kids from school."

Randy rubbed her back, and smiled smugly at Hunter. "Call me when you get home. I'll stop by after my shift and check on you."

Pilar stepped in Hunter's path before he could say or do anything. "You don't have to do..."

Hunter just piped right in over Pilar. "That's right sweetheart, because I will see you and the kids, at 6:00, for our dinner."

Randy was pissed, he wanted to return the favor back to Hunter, and punch him in the jaw, but he decided against it. "Call me anyway, when you get home." Randy left them, but didn't go far, he hid around the corner to continue to watch.

Hunter turned his attention back to Pilar. "Are you sure you are okay? You do look flushed."

"I'M FINE…! I'm going to be late picking up the kids…We will definitely being finishing this conversation tonight…" Pilar needed to get outside, she figured the cool air would help.

Hunter didn't feel right letting her leave, but he knew he had to make things right with Sable. He was prepared to do some fast talking to get her to un-fire Pilar. "Call me when you get home…" He paused and held Pilar's hands. "I promise we will make this right."

Pilar said nothing, but her eyes told Hunter, that she was going to take control, and he better be on the up and up with her.

Pilar walked slowly to her truck as the sick feeling continued to build. She assumed it was her pent-up anger taking a toll on her body.

Randy watched as Pilar left, and to his surprise, Hunter headed right back to Sable's office. "What are you up to now?" Randy followed and stood outside the door, he was determined to not let Hunter get over on him.

* * *

><p>Hunter wasted little time going back to Sable's office. Shawn had never been happier to see Hunter, he has listened to Sable for long enough. "Thank God…You deal with this…And I mean deal with it, so we all can close this chapter." Shawn's nerves were just as much on edge as Hunter's, so much so that he didn't even noticed Randy in the corner of the waiting area.<p>

Hunter stood skeptically watching Sable pace back and forth, he thought it odd that she would risk hurting the baby by fighting. "You should try and calm down…For the baby's sake…"

Sable stopped suddenly, and realized what he was trying to imply. "Your right, I'm feeling a little off."

"Why don't we get you checked out? I wouldn't want anything to happen to the baby." Hunter couldn't wait to hear how she would play this, he was becoming more and more suspicious of her, but he had to play it cool, and feed her rope to hang herself.

Sable smiled, and started to play with Hunter's tie. "I'm fine really, but I'm glad to see you are coming around to accepting our child."

Hunter stood expressionless as he looked down at her. "It is not good in the early stages of pregnancy to get so upset. I would feel better if we made sure you are alright."

"Hunter, I said I'm fine!" Just drop it!" Sable clearly annoyed and flustered.

Hunter was more convinced than ever she is up to something. "Okay…Just want us to be careful, no need to take chances…" He started to walk to the door, but then turned back around. "I want to go to your next doctor's appointment…You know to be more involved…"

Sable now had the panic look, and Hunter was loving it. "Sure…I'll let you know."

"Good…And, I think we can forget about firing Pilar…Right?" Hunter now feeling very confident he was gaining an upper hand.

Sable felt as though she was going to burst from the anger bubbling inside her. "I will resend what I said, if she doesn't pursue her lawsuit…That will show good faith on both parts."

Hunter smirked. "I will talk with her….When we have dinner tonight, at our home…Take care of yourself…and the baby…" Hunter smugly walked out of her office.

* * *

><p>Once the door was shut, Sable picked up a paper weight from her desk, and threw it at the door. "You will be mine, sooner than you know….Her days are numbered…"<p>

Randy came from behind the corner as he watched Hunter leave, he was beyond happy at what he heard, and he wasn't going away without further information. He opened Sable's door just as the paper weight hit the floor. "Nice throw."

"Do you mind?" Sable fumbled through her desk drawer, and pulled out a cigarette and a bottle of brandy.

Randy came inside and sat down. "I think we can help each other."

Sable took a long drag of the 120 Capri cigarette. She exhaled the smoke cloud in Randy's direction. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Randy leaned over her desk, and placed her cigarette to his lips. He inhaled a small amount, and exhaled a heart into the air. "You want Hunter, don't you?"

Sable was now intrigued. She poured a glass of brandy, and smiled. "I do…How can you help me?"

Randy returned her wicked smile. "I want Pilar…You want Hunter…We can help each other out…Not that it is any of my business, but I don't think those things are good for the baby."

Sable was not an idiot, she realized he was listening at the door. She quickly put down the glass, and put out the cigarette. "Your right, doctor…I'm just a little stressed out."

"No need to be stressed, we just need to work together. I have another source of help, so between the three of us, we should be able to keep them apart."

Sable narrowed her eyes. "What source? I don't like that, the more people involved, the more chance of error."

"Relax, it is Pilar's sister. So, will you join us?"

Sable wasn't sure. "That is odd. Her sister? I will need to speak to her myself, to make sure she is actually helping. Because I don't know any woman that would intentionally hurt their own sister. Sounds off to me."

"That can be arranged. Nicole only wants what is best for Pilar, and that is me. She hates Hunter."

Sable wasn't convinced. "I will decide that for myself. You're a man, and you were probably just looking at her tits and not really listening to what she was actually saying."

Randy frowned. "I observe people very closely, like how you are pregnant, and just smoking and drinking like there is no tomorrow. For someone who has the golden goose in their womb, you are doing a shitty job at protecting it."

Sable held her temper in check, she just had a thought how he could help her. "Look Randall, let me worry about Hunter's baby. But since you are so concerned, maybe you can recommend a special doctor, a doctor who can be trusted to be discrete. Know any?"

Randy smirked, giving her confirmation that he understood what she is saying. "I may be able to help you out. What do you need exactly?"

"I need a sonogram, of the baby. Hunter is anxious to see his child."

Randy was more than eager to comply. "That shouldn't be a problem, one of the ultrasound technicians loves me. I can have you set up with her tomorrow."

"No! I mean, just tell her I will be in contact with her. I think this will work out for everyone. You know Hunter is destine for CEO of the hospital, you play your cards right and you may take over his old spot once he moves on to that position."

Randy was more than eager to agree. He leaned back over her desk, and shook her hand. "You got yourself a deal. I will contact Nicole, and hopefully we can meet up tomorrow."

Sable grinned as Randy walked out of her office, she knew he would do anything for her now, and Hunter would be all hers.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pilar's home…<em>**

Pilar held the kitchen counter as everything became blurry.

"Mommy…Mommy…Mommy!" Lily was becoming upset as she continued to tug at Pilar's leg trying to get her to look at her painting from school. "look mommy…"

Pilar looked down at Lily, but everything seem to spin around out of control. "What is it ba…?" Everything became black, and Pilar collapsed to the floor.

Lily stood over her mother as tears started to bulid into her eyes. "MOMMY…MOMMY!" Her little hands shook Pilar's shoulders. "MOMMY…WAKE UP…MOMMY…WAKE UP…!"

Her little feet ran into the living room.."Li…Li…" She pulled her brother's arm, dragging him as much as she could.

"What Lils…?" The small boy looked terrified as he watched his unconscious mother. He too tried shaking Pilar. "MOMMY…?"

"Li…Why she don't wake up?" Lily sobbed on her mother's back.

Liam looked all around the kitchen, his little heart pattered, but then he ran to the kitchen chair. Lily continued to cry. "Li…Li…Where you going...?"

Liam thought of the one person who always made things better. He scuffled with the chair, but finally placed it in front of the refrigerator, and he reached for the pink post-it with Hunter's cellphone number. "Ouch!" He screamed out as he landed on his butt.

"Whatcha doing Li…?" Lily twisted her head between Liam and her mother. "LI…LI…DON'T LEAVE US…MOMMY…WAKE UP…!"

Liam dumped everything out of Pilar's purse. He found it, her cellphone. His little hands shook as he dialed his daddy.

_"__Pilar…I'm on my way, got held up with Shawn…" Hunter just assumed it was her._

_"__DADDY…!"_

_"__Liam…What's wrong…Where is mommy…?"_

_"__DADDY…SHE WON'T WAKE UP…I'M SCARED…!"_

_"__Okay baby…Where is mommy right now?" Hunter at this time was running through the halls of the hospital._

_"__ON THE FLOOR…KITCHEN…SHE WON'T WAKE UP…" __Lily whaled in the background as Hunter struggled to hear.._

_"__HONEY, LISTEN TO DADDY…JUST STAY PUT AND I'M ON MY WAY…MOMMY IS FINE…" Hunter was now in his truck, and his heart was racing._

_"__Okay…Daddy hurry up…PLEASE…! Lily looked at her brother. She ran to him, and looked at the phone. "DADDY…?"_

_Hunter's heart was breaking at the fear in his children's voices. "Tata tot…Don't cry, Daddy is almost home…Please don't cry, baby…"_

_"__MOMMY WON'T WAKE UP…MOMMY…" Lily ran back to her mother, and laid her head on Pilar's back._

_"__Liam…You still there…A few more minutes…Listen to me…Wait by the door for Daddy…Okay…?"_

_"__Ok…" Liam ran to the door, but continued to listen to his sister's tears…"HURRY DADDY…!"_

Hunter drove like a bat out of hell. He kept telling himself that she must of just passed out, he had to tell himself, he couldn't panic with his children on the telephone. But the terror was simmering deep inside of him, he couldn't picture his life without Pilar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC…Thank you for reading and supporting the story…Please review, it tells me if I should continue...Will Pilar survive…Did Randy do the right thing teaming with Sable...Much more to come…Any opinions or suggestions are welcomed…Thanks again for reading <em>**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional and for entertainment only.

* * *

><p>Hunter feverously drove through red lights and stop signs trying to reach Pilar. He remained on the telephone the entire time, trying to calm his children. He did manage to use his Onstar system to contact Shawn to meet him at the house. Pilar had not regained consciousness, and both children were now hysterical.<p>

Hunter's Escalade came to a screeching halt as he pulled onto the curb and grass of his home, he practically stripped the gear shift as he slammed the vehicle into park. He was relieved to see Shawn arriving just as he did. "What happened, Hunt?"

Hunter continued to run as he spoke to Shawn. "I don't know, Liam called…The two of them were crying uncontrollable…Shit…"

Hunter jiggled the door handle. "It's locked…Dammit…"

Liam had obeyed his father and was at the front door…"DAAADDDYYY….!"

"Baby….Unlock the door….It's Daddy…" Hunter putting his ear to the door to listen, he could hear Liam struggling to unlock the door. "Baby…Stand back from the door…Liam….Listen to Daddy now…Step away from the door…"

Liam sobbing, backed away from the door…."HURRY UP DADDY…"

Hunter waited a few seconds, once he was sure the child had moved, he put great force with his shoulder, and knocked the door almost off the hinges.

Shawn immediately reached down to pick up the crying little boy. "It's okay, it's okay…sweetie, look at me…Daddy and Uncle Shawn are here…" Shawn rubbed the boy's back to soothe him.

Hunter stopped suddenly when he reached the kitchen, as he watched his daughter hugging her mother's back. He bent on one knee, to scoop her up. "Shh…Tata tot…" He lifted her underneath her small arms to face her. "Shh…Daddy needs to look at mommy…Can you be daddy's big girl and go to Uncle Shawn…?"

"MOMMMY…SHE DON'T WAKE UP…!" Lily clutched her arms around Hunter's neck, and whaled loudly. "Shawn…Take her…" Hunter didn't want to frighten her, but he needed her out of the kitchen.

Shawn trying to handle Liam, rushed into the kitchen. He did his best to take Lily, but both children being so overwrought, it was very difficult.

Hunter now on both knees, carefully turned Pilar over on her back. What he saw was a very pale and unresponsive Pilar. He listened for a heartbeat, and his eyes went wide listening to almost nonexistent heartbeat. "Dammit…Don't you do this to me…" He ripped her blouse open and started a combination of chest compressions and mouth-to-mouth breathing. "Come on…!"

Shawn was becoming afraid, he could see her coloring was very pale. "Do you have your case, Hunt?"

"Yeah…In the truck…Get it…NOW!" In between sessions of chest compressions and mouth to mouth, each time no response. "Baby, you gotta help me out here…Breathe dammit...!"

Hunter continued to work on his wife, he normally would be calm and confident in these sort of situations, but he was slowly beginning to worry. She was too young to have a heart attack, and there were no empty pill bottles lying around her, without being tested he was puzzled. But that wasn't going to stop him from trying, he was going to take a huge risk, and he hoped to God, he would be right.

Shawn rushed back in with Hunter's medical case. "Here, I called for an Ambulance, they should be here any minute." Luckily being doctors, they had to live close by the hospital. Shawn continued to console the small children as Hunter worked on Pliar. "Come on guys…Daddy is waking up your Mommy…" The children were somewhat defiant about leaving their mother, but slowly complied, but still clung to Shawn's leg and neck for dear life.

Hunter wasting little time, reached into his medical case for what he knew was a huge a risk. He thumped the syringe, and leaned over and kissed Pilar lightly on the lips. "You better wake up…I'm not asking you…I'm telling you…!' With those last words he injected her with epinephrine. He watched for several seconds, and horror flashed across his face, there was no response. He started CPR again, his demeanor was slowly cracking, as his movements were becoming more urgent. "Dammit Pilar….Don't you dare die on me…" He did CPR one more time, and injected her with the epinephrine several seconds later.

Hunter doing what he never does when working on a patient, he looked up, and asked for divine help. "Don't you dare take her away from me…You hear me up there...!"

The medic's had finally arrived, rushing in with the stretcher. Hunter assisted the medics as they rushed her onto the ambulance. "Shawn, call her parents, and tell them to meet us there_…__!" _With that Hunter shut the doors, and quickly began hooking her to the heart monitor.

Shawn held Lily in one arm and held Liam close to his leg, both children now seem to be in shock, there were only silent sobs to be heard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Massachusetts General….<strong>_

It has been several hours since Pilar had been rushed into the hospital. Hunter and her parents sat in the waiting room. Hunter abruptly stood, the waiting was practically killing him. Being a doctor and not being allowed to assist was unacceptable in his mind.

Pilar's mother, Maria_ (_Maria Conchita Alonso) watched Hunter, and she could see his distress. She loved Hunter as if he were one of her own children, she hated that he was divorced from her daughter. She slowly approached Hunter, and placed her hand on his back. "You have done everything you can for my daughter, and I so appreciate you, but it is in God's hands now. Come with me to the chapel, we all need to pray for her." She than looked to her husband, and reached out her hand to him.

Hunter didn't want to be rude, he too loved Pilar's parents, but his belief was in medicine. He was not going to rely on something he had no control in. "Maria, you and Michael go, I'm going to stay here in case they need me."

"Hunter Helmsley, we need to pray. What would your mother say in a time like this? I know Susan would be the first one to lead us in prayer. Come."

Hunter turned to his mother in-law. "Maria, please." He then walked away, he didn't trust himself not to snap on her.

Shawn stepped out of Pilar's room, and hunter rushed to him. "How is she? I need to see her."

Shawn lightly placed his hand on Hunter's chest. "She is resting, and she will be okay." Shawn had to ask this question, but was dreading it. "How long has she been taking Xanax?"

Hunter clearly irritated by Shawn's question. "What…She has never taken that. What does this have to do with anything?"

"She had a large amount in her system. That is what caused all of this. Do you think she tried to kill…"

Hunter didn't let Shawn finish. "She would never do that. I want to see the damn chart."

"Just calm down, you know I had to ask that question."

Maria and Michael were standing behind Hunter. "Our child would never do such a thing. That is blasphemy." Maria was outraged.

"Shawn, had to ask. Maria, I'm going in to see her. I will re-check her chart." Hunter did not want her going off on Shawn. He too was outraged by Shawn assumptions, but he knew Shawn was doing his job.

Hunter stepped inside and pulled the chair closer to her bed. He held her hand, as she slowly opened her eyes. "Hey baby. You scared us."

"What happened?" Pilar suddenly became agitated as she thought of the kids. "Where are the kids…Are they okay? Oh God, Hunter…Are they alright?"

"Shh…They are fine, they are with Torrie. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I want to go home." She tried to sit up, but that proved to be mistake, as she felt the room spin.

Hunter frowned, and put his hand over her heart, and messaged the area, trying to soothe her. "You are not going anywhere. Doctor's orders." He chuckled.

"I don't understand what happened. One minute I was standing in the kitchen, the next, I'm waking up here. What happened?"

"I was going to ask you that. Shawn, said you had high levels of Xanex in your system. When did you start taking that?" Hunter was confused, he and Pilar rarely took any medication.

Pilar again was becoming agitated. "I'm not…I didn't…You don't think I would try and hurt myself? I love our kids too much to do that."

"Okay…Okay…I know. But how did it get into your system. You have been under a lot of stress."

"How could you even think that? I love our kids, and would never leave them alone. You don't believe me." Pilar just stared at him.

"Baby, I'm just trying to figure it out. I thought maybe you took one too many, not purposely, but maybe you got distracted, or maybe just all the stress you are under."

Pilar could see Hunter was doubting her. "You bastard, that "stress" is because of you. Again, I would never to do that to myself…You know what, if you don't believe me, just get out…!"

"That right there is what I'm talking about. You have been all wound up about Sable..."

"And , why is that, Hunter...You have been hiding something from me."

"I told you before, there is nothing to tell. You are letting your imagination get the best of you." Hunter wanted to keep Sable out of this conversation.

GET OUT! If you can't believe me, just leave." Pilar turned on her side.

Hunter didn't want to continue to upset her. He kissed the top of her forehead. "I'm sorry, I will come back later, after you have rested."

Hunter left her room, he knew once she was rested, he would have to tell her something. As he looked to his left, he saw the one person he didn't want to see, Randy.

Randy came rushing down the hall, and was ready to go inside of her room, but Hunter grabbed his arm. "You are not going in there." Hunter said through gritted teeth.

"Get off me, Hunter. I heard what happened, and I want to make sure she is okay." Randy tried to get out of Hunter's grip, but was unsuccessful.

"I'm warning you, Orton. You stay away from her." Hunter at this point didn't care if his in-laws were in ear shot or not, he was done with Randy.

"Make me, Chief of Staff. I dare you to put your hands on me here at the hospital." Randy's voice was cocky, and it pushed Hunter too far.

"YOU LITTLE BACKSTBBING ASSHOLE!" Hunter shoved Randy against the wall, and back handed so quickly that his in-laws missed it. Randy was literally bitch slapped. "NEXT TIME, I WILL BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU…STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE!"

Shawn shook his head out of frustration, before pulling Hunter off of Randy. "You are making a scene, Hunt. Just calm down, he isn't worth it."

Hunter looked at Randy angrily, but then side stepped Shawn, and hailed his fist hard across Randy's jaw, this punch nearly broke Randy's jaw. Hunter held Randy's collar, to make sure he was right in his ear, his tone was cold and icy, just as his glare was. "You keep pushing me, and your ass will be fired...Just one more time..."

Shawn pulled Hunter back and started walking him outside. Maria and Michael glared at Randy. Maria spoke. "He is right, they belong together, and they have committed themselves before God. Do the right thing, and please stay away from our daughter." Michael placed his hand around his wife's waist, but not before giving Randy a disgusted look. "You may think that I am a old man, but I will back up my son in-law, and help him whip your ass...Stay away!"

Randy glared at Michael, he was tempted to tell them about their precious son in-law, but he held back. He knew there would be a better time to use his ace in the hole. He actually smirked just thinking about Sable's secret, because the day was coming, and very soon.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC…Thank you for reading and supporting the story…Please review, it tells me if I should continue...Will everyone really figure out what happened to Pilar or will bad things continue to happen...Any opinions or suggestions are welcomed…Thanks again for reading <em>**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, all events are fictional and for entertainment only.

_a/n: Those that keep up with my stories know I have had a lot going on, but that being said, I have had extreme writers block with this story, hopefully I am back on track with it and I hope everyone continues to enjoy and will continue to support it…You guys give me inspiration and I truly appreciate it._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pilar's Home...<em>**

It has been five days since Pilar was released from the hospital. She and Hunter argued once more about how the actual drugs got into her system. This has caused a rift between them, and now they are back where they started. This brings us to the evening of Hunter's Gala, Pilar has decided, well actually forced to attend the event. Sable made the decision to place Pilar on a brief leave of absence, due to the incident of the drug overdose, part of the terms of her leave is to attend the Gala. Sable did this for pure spite, she wanted to make Pilar suffer through watching her and Hunter together.

Pilar, Nicole, and Maria stood in Pilar's master bedroom preparing for tonight. Nicole began to pace and lit up a cigarette. "Ay Dios Mio!" Maria yelled

"Mama please, I have to do something to stay calm…This is utterly ridiculous that Pilar is going to this farce of a celebration!" Nicole raised her voice more than intended at her Mother.

**"Now you listen to me Nicole Maria Guzman, I will not have that tone of voice directed at me…You hear me…!"**

Pilar threw up her hands. "Mama, please calm down…Nicole is right in her thinking, I wouldn't be going if it weren't for that little whore threatening my job."

**"ENOUGH…BOTH OF YOU…!"** Maria took a deep breath as she stared at her two daughters. "I did not raise either of you to be disrespectful…Nicole, sit down…Pilar, sit down…**Apúrate **(Hurry Up)." Maria was thoroughly aggravated with her two daughters, and she was going to give them a piece of her mind.

Both Nicole and Pilar sat down on the bed, and felt like they were back at home, when they were little girls, being scolded.

Maria stood in front of them, and held her hand on her hip. "You two are going to listen, and you will not interrupt me…Understand…!" Maria eyed both women, and once she was content that the girls understood, she began to speak. "First you Nicole Maria…I don't know when my beautiful little girl became so spiteful and mean spirited, but I know it has become unbearable…I take that back, I do know…When you began dating that John Cena fella…You let him change you…Look at you, all because you like the pretty shiny things he gives you…!"

Nicole furrowed her brow. "Mama, I love him…!"

Maria narrowed her eyes. **"Silencio…Nicole!** I know you love this man, but you have given up everything you value for this man…Marriage and children…That is why you are so bitter, and you try to tear your sister's marriage apart…!"

"I am the only one who is thinking clearly when it comes to my sister…Hunter cheated on her and he doesn't deserve her…!"

Pilar held Nicole's hand to make her be quiet. "Nicole is right Mama, if Hunter hadn't slept with that whore…umm…women, we would still be happy."

"So you two think you have it all figured out? Nicole sells her soul to a man who will never truly honor her for the beautiful women she is, and you Pilar, my youngest, think that you will be able to shut down what your heart really wants, and that is Hunter…Both of you are naive and foolish!"

Nicole was now irate. **"We are naive and foolish? Your way of thinking went out in the sixties, you have no idea how the real world works!"**

Pilar could see what was coming, and she jump up and held her mother. "Everyone needs to tone it back a notch…Please Mama…"

Maria pulled back. **"You two think you know things…You know shit…! I have endured more so far during my lifetime, than you two can possibly comprehend…!"**

Both Nicole and Pilar stood shocked as they now knew their mother wasn't playing around. Maria stared at her daughters and she continued.** "I know hurt, I know pain, but I also know forgiveness and my self-worth…My life with your father has not always been easy, but I never gave up on him or my family…And I know, without me beside your father, he would not be the man he is today…Why…Because I demanded what I wanted, but I never turned my back on him…!"**

Pilar placed her hand on her mother's shoulder. "Mama, with all due respect…You never had to endure the pain of your husband cheating on you." Pilar turned to sit back down next to Nicole. The two sisters held hands, and placed their attention back to their mother.

"Really, Bonita…?" Maria continued to sternly look at them.

Nicole sighed heavily. "Mama, we love you, but seriously, you have no idea."

"You two are not little girls anymore, so I am going to just come out and tell you both, since you both think I am so out of touch…Your father did cheat on me, it was a long time ago, before you two were born…I forgave him, and never looked back…!"

Both Pilar and Nicole sat utterly shocked, Maria could see this, but she knew it was time to tell the story. "Your father and I had started to grow apart, we had so many responsibilities, young couple, young baby boy, and starting up a new restaurant….Well, your father strayed with some young woman from our neighbor…"

Pilar finally able to speak. "I don't understand, why haven't we heard this before?"

"Because, I never wanted my children to hate their father, and I was the one to forgive him. I love your father with all my heart, he was my first love, he was my first everything…I was not going to let some random women take what was truly mine."

Nicole cut in. "Why…Why forgive someone who betrayed you…?"

Maria's tone became softer as she lightly stroked Nicole's face. "If I hadn't, you and your sister would not be here right now…And, I love mi armor…Men are weak, and sometimes do not make the right choices, but once they realize those mistakes and give it to God, they can repent and become a better man…That is what your father did and I have no regrets…That brings me to you Pilar, you must really look into your heart and be able to forgive and let go of Hunter's indiscretion, if you don't, you will never be happy…Why? Because he is your first love, your first everything…You have given him the greatest gift a woman can give a man, children."

Pilar and Nicole stared at one another. Pilar broke the silence. "I do love Hunter, but he is still keeping something from me, and…"

Maria but in. "Force him to tell you, and really listen to him…Bonita, he loves you and made a horrible mistake, but should that erase everything you two have shared? I remember when you brought him home to meet us, I knew the very moment I saw you interact with each other that he was the one for you…Please just hear him and out, and then release all of the hurt and hate within your heart."

"I don't know…" Pilar said softly.

Nicole wiped the tears that now started to build up in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mama…I shouldn't have yelled at you…And you're right, I do want marriage and children, but I love John, he is my soulmate."

Maria took both daughters within her arms, and then kissed each of them. "My beautiful babies, please just listen to my words and try to really feel what is in your hearts, I promise you both will be happy if you do this."

Both daughters hugged their mother tightly, and both had much soul searching to do. Unfortunately, it would not be now as Liam came into the room. "Mommy, Uncle Randy is here."

Pilar wiped her tears, and kneeled down to her son. "Thank you baby." She could see Liam wanted to say more. "What's wrong, baby?"

Liam looked at his mother, and pulled his lucky rabbit's foot from his pocket. "Can you give this to daddy, for luck tonight?"

Pilar smiled at her child, but her heart was breaking, she could see her son wanted to actually give this to his father in person. "Of course, but don't be sad, you will see your daddy this weekend. Okay?"

Liam had a slight pout. "Will you come this time?"

Maria had to fight back her tears, she hated to see her grandson so sad. Pilar hugged Liam tightly. "Maybe baby, maybe…Hey, you be the man of house, and tell Uncle Randy I will be right down."

The small boy walked out of the room, and all Pilar saw when she turned around was her Mother's upset face. "Mama…"

Maria was furious, Randy had been warned by her husband, but he still doesn't listen. "The first thing you do is tell Randy to never call you again, he is another problem between you and Hunter. What real friend goes after his friend's wife? He is evil and shameless."

"Your right Mama, I will talk with him after the Gala…" Pilar has already began thinking about what her mother said, and she is beginning to think that maybe she hasn't done everything she can to help Hunter open up to her. She loves Hunter, and her children miss him.

"Good, and the other thing, Bonita."

"You got through to me Mama, I will try." Pilar said as she began to put on her evening dress.

Nicole looked on, and felt extreme guilt, she had to make things right for her sister. She had to bow out of this plan with Randy, and she had to start getting her own life together, because if she can't let go of the pain from John not marrying her, she will lose the one person she loves dearly, her baby sister.

* * *

><p>Pilar walked downstairs to meet Randy, he was speechless as he watched her walk closer to him. Pilar was dressed in a coral evening gown from Primavera Couture 1131. This dress had a halter-style neckline with glittering sequins throughout. The sides were exposed, which gave the dress a dramatic feel. The skirt had a soft A-line shape and a slit at one side. Pilar smiled as she noticed Randy had a white rose in his left hand. "Sorry to keep you waiting."<p>

Randy slightly shook his head to break his trance. "You look gorgeous." He then handed her the rose.

"Thank you." Pilar smiled at the rose. "You didn't have to do this, remember we are going as friends."

Lily started tugging at her mother's dress, and reached her arms up. Pilar chuckled a bit. The little girl looked at Pilar, as she put her small hands around her mother's neck. "Where is daddy…?" The little one pouted slightly, but then stared meanly at Randy.

Pilar kissed her baby girl on the cheek. "You will see him tomorrow….Remember…?"

"NO…NOW...!" The little girl spat.

Maria could see where this was going, she took her granddaughter from Pilar. "Little Bonita, I thought we were making cookies while Mommy is away…I think your daddy would like that…"

The little girl started to warm up to her grandmother. "Cookies…?"

"Yes baby that would be so nice for your daddy…"

"I want sprinkles too…" Lily said through a small giggle. Maria tickled her sides. "Yes, little one, with lots of sprinkles."

Pilar kissed both children. "You two be good for your grandmother and Aunt Nicole….Okay…?"

Both children reluctantly said yes. Nicole stepped forward and hugged her sister, and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry, follow your heart little sister."

Pilar tightened the hug. "I love you sis…"

Randy looked on and didn't like what he was seeing, he felt the coldness from Nicole, and didn't know what she was up to. He thought to himself: _"maybe she is changing her mind in helping me, little backstabbing bitch."_

Pilar pulled back from her sister, and started to leave, Randy attempted to follow, but Maria leaned into him. "You will not have my daughter, I have made sure of that." She step back and smiled at him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Gala…<em>**

Hunter was beginning to have a headache, he has been politicking all night to get donations for the hospital. Don't get me wrong, Hunter had the gift to persuade a dying man of thirst there would be water to be found in the desert. What really bothered him was his wife not being at his side, instead he had a selfish conniving bitch clawing at his arm. His face showed a glint of a smile as he spotted Pilar walking into ballroom, but that quickly turned into an angry stare as he saw Randy escorting her. He quickly took the opportunity to move away from his guests and made a beeline to Pilar. Both he and Pilar stared at one another for what felt like hours to Randy. "Hey beautiful…" Hunter said in a husky voice, and Pilar felt her knees go weak. The man would only have to utter a word or two, and Pilar would melt. He has done that since the day they met.

Pilar blushed slightly, and smiled. "Hey yourself…" She fumbled in her cocktail purse, and pulled out the rabbit's foot Liam gave her. "Liam wanted you to have this."

Hunter grinned as he accepted the fury object. "I gave this to him for his first soccer game…So he would feel like I was out there with him."

Pilar smiled more. "I remember…And they won the game too…"

Randy cleared his throat. "We should get our seats…"

Hunter reached for Pilar's hand. "Can I talk to you for a minute…?"

Pilar couldn't stop starring at Hunter, he looked so handsome in his tuxedo, and those damn honey brown eyes. "Yeah, sure…"

Randy tried to protest, but Hunter didn't pay him any attention, instead he guided Pilar to the balcony, away from everyone. Pilar leaned against the railing, and Hunter came behind her, and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. "You look fucking stunning…"

Pilar exhaled and leaned into Hunter, her senses peaked as she inhaled Hunter's scent, it was a mixture of sandalwood and musk, she had missed this, and no smell could compare to it. "Thank you, and you clean up nice too…"

Hunter pushed her hair to the side, and placed his warm lips to her neck. "Mmm…I think you need a doctor, your pulse is racing…"

"Oh Hunter…" Pilar moaned.

"I have a room here tonight…I could give you a full exam…" Hunter's lips mumbled against her neck.

Pilar felt as though she could have sex with him right now, but she knew they needed to talk first. She did the hardest thing, she turned around in his arms, and placed her arms around his neck. "You are not playing fair Dr. Helmsley…"

Hunter smirked. "All is fair in love…"

Pilar playfully rolled her eyes. "Seriously…We need to talk, really talk to each other…"

Hunter sighed softly. He knew she was right, but he didn't want to spoil what was clearly meant to happen. "We can talk in my room…After your exam…"

Pilar arched her eyebrow. "I would love to, but I came here with Randy…"

The anger coursed through Hunter like a speeding bullet, but he managed to think clearly and not give Randy a chance to screw up this moment. Hunter made sure to have his lips right to her ear, his words were laced with lust and authority. "You don't really want Randy to bring you home, you want me to take you upstairs to my room and worship every inch of your body, and then when that is over, I will take what has always been mine…"

Pilar clutched his shoulders, and her breathing became shallow. "I will let you take me, after we talk…Not before…I promise…"

Hunter rubbed his hands along Pilar's exposed back, he knew once they were alone in his hotel room things would work themselves out and he could finally tell her the truth about Sable. "Agreed…But first things first…" He stared into Pilar's eyes longingly and then pressed his lips against hers. The kiss became very smoldering, but they were interrupted by the event planner. "Excuse me Dr. Helmsley, they are ready for your speech..."

Pilar pressed her forehead against Hunter's chest. "Duty calls…"

Hunter pointed at Pilar. "My duty will not begin until we are alone in my room…"

The persistent event planner cleared his throat. "Dr. Helmsley, please…We are on a schedule…"

Hunter didn't even turn to look at the smaller man. "I will be there in a fucking minute…"

"Go Hunter, I promise right after your speech we can be alone." Pilar kissed Hunter one final time. She watched him enter the room, and everyone stood and clapped for the love of her life. She had to admit to herself that she was proud of Hunter, even though this promotion almost cost them everything.

* * *

><p>Hunter stood at the podium and delivered a powerful speech on what the hospital could expect under his leadership. He concluded by saying, <em>"I would like to end by saying thank you to the person who has been beside me since the beginning of my journey of becoming Chief of Staff of the Hospital, my confidant, my sounding board, my best friend...my wife, Dr. Pilar Helmsley…Without her beside me, I would not be here before you…I love you Pilar…"<em>

Sable stared daggers into Hunter because that last part was not part of the speech. As soon as Hunter stepped down he was faced with Sable. "We need to talk…Right now…" Sable said through a gritted smile.

Hunter smirked at her obvious upset and jealousy, he didn't care, because tonight things were going to be corrected and he was getting his wife back. He gladly followed Sable to the outer entrance of the ballroom. "What is the matter…?"

Sable narrowed her eyes. "What the fuck was that…?"

Hunter stood cockily before her. "The truth…What I have been telling you over and over…"

"Have you forgotten about our child?"

Hunter didn't waiver. "As I said before, **if** this child is mine, I will take care of it…But stop with the threats, because I'm telling Pilar tonight…"

Sable could have been blown over by a feather, she underestimated Hunter. "What…?"

"You're not deaf, I said I'm telling her, something I should have done before…Now you have no power…!"

Sable was just about to lose it, but they were interrupted by the annoying event planner. "Dr. Helmsley, you are needed by table three, the table with the mayor…"

Hunter was not as bothered this time, because he made his point. Sable grabbed at Hunter's arm. "I'm not finished with you…"

Hunter took her hands off him as he grinned. "You heard the man I am needed…"

Sable watched Hunter go back into the ballroom. She began to pace, and desperately needed a cigarette. She looked a few feet away and saw Pilar going to the restroom. _"Well all is not lost, if you think you have won Hunter, you are in for a big surprise." _She mumbled to herself as she followed Pilar into the ladies room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC…Thank you for reading…Please leave your thoughts and suggestions within a review, it encourages me to continue updating…xoxo<em>**


End file.
